RECIPE FOR THE DISGARDED RAINCOAT
by jj addict
Summary: After the fact......after the finale......just a tale.....just for fun. Rory and Lorelai,,,,,and of course, Luke and Lorelai. I've upped the rating, don't wish to offend.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
I, of course, own none of these characters. Which, is OK.....that makes it ASP's problem and not mine!! Anyway, it's going to be a long summer, so just read on and hope you enjoy one of a thousand different takes we will probably get this summer.

Recipe For The Discarded Raincoat

Lorelai watched her daughter storm out the door, not before of course, hearing the expected "I hate you". She had expected that, actually she had wanted it. Then she knew that Rory was really letting her mother's words sink in to her inner being. Rory was one of the brightest, most sensible nineteen years old she knew......but that was the problem.....she's nineteen, a sheltered small town girl, and my daughter. My daughter who is more like me than I ever expected. Lorelai walked back into Rory's room and knew she could never look at it quite the same way again. She surveyed the tousled pink sheets, and noticed the hard evidence on the night stand – the opened packet. As if she needed more evidence than her daughter's stricken face....but there it was....opened, and flat....flat like she felt right now. She walked to the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Walking out the front door, she saw Rory sitting on the porch steps. She was gripping her phone, and sobbing uncontrollably. Lorelai immediately flashed to the little three year old sobbing when she had skinned her knee...and then the six year old after her first day at school-- when she realized she couldn't learn everything in one day of first grade, and then she visualized the twelve year old, upset after her first big fight with her new friend Lane. Those problems had been so easily fixed. A few words, a band aid, some ice cream or a trip to the park.......but this, there was no easy fix for this one. This was the first big adult problem that even Lorelai didn't have the right words for.....at least, not right now, or ever actually. She walked by her daughter's bent over shape and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say right now, Rory. I've said what I need to for now. I think we both have to think about this for a while. You got your self into something really big this time.....really life changing big. It involves other people....innocent people who are getting hurt and don't even know it, and don't deserve it. The timing is so bad....you know I have to leave....the Inn.....it's full of people who expect me to be there...."  
  
"I know mom. I'm sorry. Seems like I always screw up at the worst possible times....times that should be good for you....."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've done that a few times myself. But this is a big time for me.....so big on all different levels....and now I can't share it with you. At least, not now....not yet. I really have to get back....and I guess we should both use some time to think about all of this. You should use this time to really think about the consequences of this 'heat of the moment' thing."  
  
Rory understood her mother's words and flinched. "Yeah, well....I think I'll stay here tonight. I just want to be alone.....I don't think I can face all the people at the inn right now...."  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but think that this should be a time when Rory was wrapped in the arms of her lover and enjoying this wonderful experience. Even though Lorelai's first time hadn't been ideal, it had been with Christopher and he had held her afterwards and said all the right things. She brought herself back to the harsh reality of this night.  
  
"I understand. I sort of feel the same myself.....but I have no choice. So try to get some sleep and maybe I'll see you for breakfast?"  
  
"Maybe, but probably not. I can't imagine I'll feel any different tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai looked down at her daughter. "No, you'll probably feel worse. The harsh light of day always makes things seem more real, more intense." Lorelai knew the hard facts would sink into her head soon enough.  
  
Rory looked up at her mom. "I'm sorry. I can see the disappointment on your face...the shock....and on your special day....the day you have waited so long for."  
  
"If you only knew.... well, I'm off. Call me if you need me. I'm sure I'll be awake."  
  
Lorelai reluctantly walked to the jeep. She eased her self in, started the engine and then rested her head on the steering wheel. Her new CD was in the player, and of all songs, Reflecting Light was playing. She immediately thought of Luke and the earlier events of the evening.....the life changing events that had made her so confused, and happy, and emotionally charged. That seemed like days ago now. She slowly pulled the jeep away, as she watched Rory slowly get up and head back into the house. Lorelai immediately flashed to her mom......now she realized a little more.... no, now she knew, just how her mother must have felt. And it really hurt, more than she had ever imagined anything could.

Read and review. But please be kind. It's just a story after all. Sort of " what I did on my summer vacation"...... 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lorelai drove slowly back to the inn, her feelings so different from her earlier trip home. Had it just been an hour ago? This trip she had so much to think about.....that trip had been full of happiness and excitement.  
  
Wanting to share her news and her sheer joy with Rory, Lorelai had made it home from the Dragonfly in record time. She had run up the stairs, grabbed her camera, and run back down quickly. She intended to drag Rory out of her room --kicking and screaming if necessary-- and take her back to the inn. She wanted them to kick off their shoes, put their feet up and talk about the day, this amazing day. And then she had walked in and reality had smacked her in the face.  
  
Lorelai was starting to adjust to what she had come upon.....adjust, but her brain just couldn't comprehend. It did make her think of her first time, and all the emotions that she had been caught up in. She and Chris had talked about it...but when it had finally happened, it had been a case of hormones over common sense. She remembered that feeling to this night. The butterflies in her stomach, her body wanting to yield everything to Chris..... Rory's little escapade had opened up feelings and thoughts that made Lorelai feel like she was sixteen again. Make that fifteen....by sixteen, morning sickness, labor and delivery had overcome those hormonal butterflies. She started to calm down a bit and tried to focus on what she had to do next. Right now, she had to do the adult thing and tend to her new inn. She had to face everyone with a smile on her face, even though her heart felt heavy in her chest. Heavy for Rory, but there was also this new little thing...something she couldn't completely push away......that same hormonal, butterfly-in-the-stomach feeling, that first rush of attraction with the added promise of more......for Luke. They were dating. He had made it clear. And she was all, one hundred percent sure, that all of these years they had been dancing around the inevitable. Just waiting to get the steps just right, the waltz of life....she hit the repeat button on the CD player so she could her 'their' song again. Their waltz......Luke could 'waltz', they could 'waltz' together. What had Liz said.....for the rest of their lives....... She tried to let her thoughts go down that road but reality just kept throwing speed bumps in her path.  
  
Rory.... Luke.....Rory .....Luke..... her thoughts were like a tidal wave taking over her mind. Ups and downs...disappointment, excitement, fear of the unknown, fear of the known.....real life. Her head was reeling with her thoughts about her daughter and the event of t night......her heart was beating fast, matching the fluttering wings of the butterflies in her stomach.....and her first kisses with Luke.  
  
Lorelai finally reached the Dragonfly and pulled into her parking space. She grabbed the camera and headed to the front door. She almost missed seeing Luke sitting in the rocking chair on the big porch. When she did notice him, it surprised her and made her heart stand still. He looked so cute and a little unsure......waiting there for her.... not having any idea why she had just disappeared. What if he had changed his mind? Or worse, what if he thought that she had changed hers. Lorelai softly smiled at him and he returned it with a wink.  
  
"Big night around here. Hope it's everything you dreamed it would be."  
  
"Oh, Luke, it's been a dream, a nightmare, and everything in between."  
  
"And where do we fall.....because I thought it was going well." Luke teased but the fear was creeping through.  
  
"Definitely more on the dream side." She reassured him and herself.  
  
Luke smiled, and took a deep breath. He'd hoped that was still her take on the evening. Luke stepped down off the porch and made sure she had locked the doors on the jeep. She noticed this little thing and it warmed her heart. He really loved her despite all of her weird and crazy ways. He knew them better than anyone, and he loved her anyway. She took his hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other in a dopey, school- crush kind of way. He opened the door for her and they headed into the kitchen. It was dimly lit, and he couldn't help himself. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in for that missed third kiss. The important one.....the first had been his declaration to her, the second had been her declaration to him, and now the third.....the third said it all. The third kiss blended the separate parts together and made their feelings complete. Maybe it would last a lifetime ....who knew at this point.....but both knew it was worth the chance. Lorelai wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in his embrace. His kiss engulfed her, his arms crushed her body to his, and their new found feelings just wrapped it all up in the perfect package. The package.....how many times had she wished for that.....was it possible.......  
  
Luke pulled away and gazed at her. He had been seeing her in such a different way lately.....not really, but just finally realizing it. She returned the gaze and then stupid reality came crashing at the door again. Her face feel and he noticed and asked.  
  
"Rory and I had a little something tonight. Actually, a big something, not likely to just go away.....but it will be alright." The way she said it, he knew she was trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
Luke knew whatever it was, it was a huge obstacle for them. He wanted to ask but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He had watched these girls over the years and they had a certain shorthand. He had also knew that no one should get in the way of it......they always came through....how bad could this be? But by the look on her face, this one was going to be their biggest challenge.....he could just feel it. Luke pulled her back into his arms and just held her this time. And for Lorelai, it was just enough. She knew how much he cared and that with this hug he was saying he would always be there for both of them. No questions asked. They put their arms around each other's waists and walked up the stairs together. He walked her to her door, kissed her lightly on the top of her head, and continued walking to the room next door. Luke gave her a little wave and whispered, "I'm right next door, if you need me."  
  
She whispered back, "I know. Thanks for not asking. I'll tell you later. Later, when I know how I'm going to handle it, how I'm going to face her again."  
  
Lorelai closed her door and left a stunned Luke standing in the hall. He opened his own door and silently hoped that it wasn't what he was thinking.  
He had spent the evening watching all of Stars Hollow interacting in this little 'Dragonfly' drama. And one thing he had noticed, was Rory and Dean in deep discussion. Remembering certain run-ins with Dean in the past few months, he knew all was not well with that new marriage. Having just been there himself, Luke knew how easy it was to look at what 'might have been'. He was an adult and had gotten out of his mess.....but Dean was just a kid....a kid with a huge crush on his first love. Luke lay on his bed, and wondered.......finally falling asleep when he let his mind drift back to Lorelai.  
  
And then came the knock..........  
  
You know the drill.....  
  
Thanks for your comments. This is my style of writing—it's choppy and not always correct in every way. That's because I feel that's how we think....the thoughts that go through our minds are not in perfect sentences....they are run on, sometimes ramble...so that's the way it's going to stay. Our conversations are like that too....not always perfect but human and sometimes vulnerable. I guess I want it to feel real.  
  
Thanks again. 


	3. Chapter Three

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Luke checked the bedside clock--three thirty.  
  
He opened the door and there she stood. Hair tousled, dressed in flannel boxers, and a huge t-shirt with the words "Love Muffin' covering her chest. He had to smile, even though this wasn't exactly a smiling moment--the shirt said it all.  
  
Lorelai looked at him and then followed his gaze to her chest......she laughed too. God, he has so good looking when he first woke up. His eyes were all sleepy looking and his hair was messy and well, she could wake up to this guy for years.  
  
"Hey, sorry to wake you. I just couldn't sleep.....and I needed to talk.....or just be with someone.....someone who cares.....or understands.....or at least tries to......" She rambled and he pulled her into his room before she woke up everyone else on the floor.  
  
"No problem, come sit." Luke motioned to the chair by the window as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"You know, this is the 'Luke' room."  
  
"No, I didn't know that. There's no flannel in sight, or backward baseball cap wallpaper."  
  
Lorelai laughed and quickly answered, "No flannel, but the plaid is kind of like flannel. Most of the other rooms have flowers or girly colors. But this room is plaid, and masculine, and ......"  
  
"Lorelai, it's me Luke. Its three thirty in the morning and I'm sure you don't want to talk about how this room is decorated, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't really want to talk at all. I just don't want to be alone....alone with my thoughts."  
  
She got up off the chair and sat beside him on the bed. "Would you just hold me, please?"  
  
"Of course, sure, I can't think of another thing I would like to do at three thirty in the morning."  
  
Lorelai knew he was teasing and just trying to make her feel better. And she appreciated it. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and snuggled closer to him,  
  
"Ah, Lorelai...."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't want anything more than this, just a broad shoulder and maybe a few more of those delicious kisses of yours."  
  
"Delicious kisses? You make no sense in the middle of the night."  
  
"I know. But your coffee is delicious so I have to like your kisses at least that much."  
  
"Like I said, no sense."  
  
Luke pulled her back against the pillows he had stacked against the head board. He held her and listened to her erratic breathing, and finally felt her relax against him. It was nice. It was wonderful....sharing this time with her in the middle of the night.....no pressure for more....he reached over and turned on the radio. It played softly in the background, and they settled in to comfortable positions and soon they were both asleep.  
  
Luke woke up first, and took a minute to evaluate where he was, and who he was with. And then he remembered her middle of the night appearance at his door. He watched her sleep and noticed she crinkled her nose in a cute little way as she slumbered away. He lay there and enjoyed the feel of her beside him. He knew he could get used to this. She started to awake and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at Luke and down at her usual nightwear. The dream she had been having was quite the opposite of this PG scene. Oh, well, and then she remembered what had brought her here.  
  
"Hey, is it time to get up yet?"  
  
Luke answered, "Depends on your definition of wake up time. It's six thirty. That's sleeping in for me, but I bet it's extremely early for you."  
  
"For sure, but today I really need to get up and get down stairs. I know Michel has things firmly in hand but I really want this day to go well."  
  
"It will, Lorelai. You've worked so hard, and you have a great staff. Today will go just as well as yesterday. You'll see."  
  
Lorelai thought, yeah, yesterday.  
  
"Lorelai, do you want to talk about it? Last night, I mean. What happened with Rory?"  
  
"Luke, I don't think I can go there just yet. I have to figure out a way to handle it with her. It has to be ....."  
  
"Lorelai, remember that night when you came to me so upset? Professing the need for a partner, someone to share the good and the bad?"  
  
"Sure, of course, I totally lost it with you."  
  
"Remember last night? The kisses we shared?"  
  
"Yes, how could I forget."  
  
She smiled up at him but he didn't return her smile.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, last night was about more than those kisses. It was a lot about you and me finally admitting that there are real feelings here. Feelings that go beyond just attraction, feelings that will probably lead to bigger things down the line."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, it was about becoming partners, partners in life, not just the bedroom."  
  
"Luke, I..."  
  
"I'm not looking for a quick fix here. I'm looking for someone to spend my life with, share everything with. And I thought that was you.....but if you can't trust me with..."  
  
"Luke, I trust you with my life. How can you question that, especially now?"  
  
"Because you won't open up to me. You don't have to entrust every detail but you do have to include me."  
  
"I guess I wasn't seeing it that way. It's always been just the two of us, Rory and me. I've had to handle everything. I've never had anyone around to share the parenting burdens with."  
  
"I understand, I do. I'm not trying to be her father, or think I'm involved in your lives, just because we shared some kisses."  
  
"It was more than kisses, Luke. It was the start of something, something big and maybe permanent..."  
  
"Yeah, permanent. And Rory is part of that permanent thing, right?"  
  
"Yep, she sure is."  
  
"So, how about letting me take some of that burden? I'm here. I'm ready to listen. Let me help."  
  
Lorelai settled back into his arms. Luke could tell the wheels were spinning in her head. Maybe he was being unfair, maybe it was too soon for all of this.  
  
"Ok, Luke. But remember, you asked for it."  
  
"I did. So just let me ask.......does all of this have anything to do with Dean?"  
  
Lorelai pulled away quickly and looked startled. "How did you know?"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of. Maybe I should have warned you earlier."  
  
"Warned me? How long has this been going on?"  
  
"I don't think anything has been going on...."  
  
"Oh, believe me, last night, something went on." Lorelai remembered what she had walked in on.  
  
"I mean on Dean's part. Dean has never really gotten over Rory. The night before his wedding he crashed at my place...."  
  
"Dean slept at your apartment?"  
  
"Well, he was drunk and pretty pathetic really. And he was babbling about Rory. I thought it was a good idea for him to sleep it off at my place."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"There's more, I've found him several times, glancing her way. Trying to be close to her...."  
  
"Luke, no."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I should have told you. But he's married and I thought he would do the right thing. Looking is not a sin."  
  
"But what they did last night was, Luke."  
  
Luke looked startled. What was she hinting at? Certainly not where his mind was going--not Rory and not with a married man.  
  
Tears starting flowing from Lorelai's eyes and Luke knew his suspicion was true. Wow, he hadn't expected anything this serious.  
  
He pulled her back into his arms and let her cry it out. She was heart broken and all he could do was hold her and be there for her.  
  
Lorelai finally pulled away from him and moved off the bed. He followed her to the door and she turned and fell back into his arms. Deeply appreciating what they had shared, she reached up to him and put her hand on his face like she had the night before. She kissed him soundly, and deepened it so there would be no doubt in his mind about her feelings. He buried his face in her dark curls, and whispered, "We'll be fine. Go do what you have to do. I'm here. I always will be."  
  
"I have to get dressed. I have to go down stairs and be the professional and put all of this on hold for a little while."  
  
"I'm sorry. The timing is so bad and well, what can I do to help you get through this day?"  
  
"You already did it my friend. You took me in, and comforted me. You showed me your love with actions instead of empty words. Well, not your love.....we're probably not that far yet."  
  
"Oh, yeah, we're that far. At least I am. I guess I've been in love with you for a while. It just took that damn book...."  
  
"Ok, that's it. What book do you keep talking about?"  
  
"The book, the book you saw in Jess's backpack."  
  
She looked at him, understanding now his little tirade at the wedding. She slowly smiled and added, "Why didn't you read that book years ago?"  
  
He knew she didn't care about the nature of the book anymore. She just cared that something had finally happened to get them to this point. They certainly hadn't done very well on there own.  
  
They both laughed. The laughter broke through the serious moment. No more words were needed. Lorelai walked over to the door and closed it quietly behind her. Luke jumped in the shower and quickly got dressed. He was going to be by her side today. It was about time that the town of Stars Hollow knew that Luke and Lorelai had finally found their way to each other.  
  
Luke left his room at the same time she was coming out of hers. He gently took her hand and they descended the stairway together. It was far too early for most of the guests to be up and about. But the few that witnessed Luke and Lorelai coming down those stairs together were genuinely surprised and pleased.  
  
. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Luke sat at his table listening to Babette and Miss Patty babble on about those stupid bathrobes, while his real focus was only on Lorelai. She was wandering among the tables, smiling, asking questions, putting on a good show. No one else would know that her heart was breaking inside. Only he.....and Rory, if she ever showed up.  
  
When Lorelai finally made her way to his table, Babette and Patty both looked at each other knowingly. This was the moment they had been waiting for.  
  
"So I hope you two slept well." Lorelai commented to the women, while giving Luke a long side glance.  
  
"Wonderful, honey. How about yourself? 'Sleep' well?" Babette winked.  
  
Lorelai looked at her strangely. "Well, it was kind of a long night for me. With all the excitement and all...."  
  
"Yes, the excitement, indeed." Miss Patty looked over at Luke.  
  
Luke piped up. "Hey, Lorelai, want me to check that plumbing problem now?"  
  
Lorelai sighed in relief. "Sure. You two will excuse him, right?"  
  
"Sure, honey. We can't have 'plumbing' problems at your new inn."  
  
"No, that would never do. The plumbing is the most important part of a new venture, if you know what I mean." Babette wined at Patty.  
  
Luke jumped up and followed Lorelai into the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and led him out the back door and over to the stables. She looked around to make sure no one was there and dragged Luke over to the corner where the bales of hay were stacked. Lorelai quickly pulled him back against the wall and just looked up at him. He slowly moved his hands to her waist, pulling her up against his body. Her hands automatically went around his neck, and her lips sought his hungrily.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that all morning," Lorelai whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Seems like an eternity since the last ones."  
  
Their lips meet again and again.....their bodies pressed together against the hay bales. They necked until they were breathless, and finally Luke pulled away. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Are you OK? I've been watching you and you seem sort of in denial or something."  
  
"I'm OK. Definitely not in denial, shock maybe."  
  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Yeah, kiss me again. Hold me. Reassure me that I'm strong enough to handle this."  
  
Luke gently kissed her and then whispered, "You're the strongest women I know. You can handle anything. Just give it some thought and when you see her again...."  
  
"Oh, God, Luke. When I see her again. It's going to be hard."  
  
"You'll be fine. It's Rory, and she needs her mother now. Even if she doesn't think so. She'll be here. You'll see."  
  
Lorelai looked up into his eyes and a look passed between them. No words were necessary. Their ever present shorthand was there, there in both of their eyes.  
  
"Guess I should get back."  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." With that Luke pulled her into a crushing embrace and kissed her sensually. She fell quickly under his spell and they continued again until they were both breathless.  
  
Lorelai slowly pulled away. "So what was up with the gossip queens?"  
  
"They were already in the dining room when I walked in. I have a feeling they saw us come down the stairs together."  
  
"Oh, figures. Just what we need, huh?"  
  
"If you're asking me if I mind........I don't. You and I, we're a fact now....a Star Hollow news bulletin."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "I guess so. Better us, then Rory and ........"  
  
"Much better."  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked out of the stable, making sure not to hold hands or touch in any way. But anybody watching would have known how they felt about each other. They were beaming. Luke opened the kitchen door for her to enter, and noticed straw on her back and in her hair. He gently picked it away as she giggled. "Getting rid of the evidence, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. They (he pointed toward the dining room) don't need any more ammunition."  
  
Sookie looked up to see them coming through the door. There was definitely something up there. Both of them looked so happy, and a little guilty. Could it be, after all of these years, that they had finally really 'seen' each other. And not only seen each other, but actually acted on it. Sookie smiled at them but only said "good morning". The truth would come out soon enough.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory's looking for you. She said she'd be up in your room."  
  
"Thanks, Sookie."  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke.  
  
"You'll be fine. Go up there and talk to her, Let her tell you what happened, how it happened. Listen to her side and then respond."  
  
"How did you get so wise all of a sudden?"  
  
Luke gently chuckled, thinking about Jess, and that book.  
  
"I can do that, right? I can talk to my daughter about anything.......but this...."  
  
"Go Lorelai. I'll see you later. I'm going to go check on the diner. Then I'll be back and we can talk."  
  
Lorelai squeezed his hand and she walked toward the stairway.  
  
Sookie watched this little interaction and wondered just what was going on. She thought the big news was Luke and Lorelai, but it was obvious that something big had happened that involved Rory. She thought Rory had looked a little distraught. In fact, she thought Rory looked like her nice little world was falling down around her. And now, Lorelai had that same look on her face. She felt badly for her friend. This should be the happiest time of her life......first the Dragonfly....and now maybe Luke..... 

Lorelai gave Luke one last wave and then slowly ascended the staircase.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  


Luke had to get away from there. He couldn't sit down stairs and drum his fingers, while Lorelai was probably having the most difficult conversation she had ever had with her daughter. Luke was sure they would both be fine as soon as they both got in the same room. They had both had all night to mull things over. He loved both of them so much. His heart was heavy just thinking about what Rory must be going through.....and he knew exactly how Lorelai felt. He jumped in his truck and headed into town.  
  
When Luke entered the diner, he saw one lone customer. Lane was pouring him coffee and taking away his dirty dishes.  
  
Luke walked over to her. "How long has he been here?"  
  
"About an hour. It's been very quiet with all the regulars out at the Dragonfly."  
  
"Thanks for hanging in here Lane. I'll be back tonight and you can have a couple days off."  
  
"That's OK Luke, I need the money. How are things going out at the Inn?"  
  
"Great, Lorelai really did a good job. The place is really great, and the food and service is perfect. I think she's got a winner there. The place is all warm and friendly, just like Lorelai."  
  
Lane caught Luke's special smile. That guy really has it bad. Maybe someday.....  
  
Luke grabbed the coffee pot and headed over to the table.

Lorelai took one step at a time. She gained confidence with each step. She was just going to talk to her daughter after all. The subject was tough....but Lorelai had been in some pretty tough spots herself. She knew she had to be there for Rory no matter what.  
  
Lorelai softly knocked on the door as she opened it. Rory was standing by the window, looking intently at something.  
  
"Hey, hon."  
  
"Hi, mom. Luke's leaving."  
  
"Yeah, he's running into town to check on the diner."  
  
"Is he coming back?"  
  
"Sure, of course, why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Well, there was the 'dating thing', and then Jason showing up last night. I think you're right....you are dating Luke. He couldn't take his eyes off of you last night. And then when you were with Jason.....I think I saw the green eyed monster."  
  
Lorelai laughed, a little in relief. "Yeah, we are dating. Luke made that perfectly clear last night. And I made if perfectly clear that I was really fine with the whole dating thing. Jason did try to put a damper on the situation, but it backfired on him. Luke turned into this raging tiger....and you know how I like that wild animal thing in my men....and well, Rory he kissed me. And then I kissed him.....and it was like nothing I have ever experienced before. And it was with Luke......"  
  
Lorelai still couldn't believe it, and she couldn't believe that they were having such a normal conversation.  
  
"That's great. It will seem a little weird seeing him around and it not involving food."  
  
"Oh, believe me, honey. It will always involve food."  
  
They both laughed and Lorelai took a deep breath.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
They both smiled and Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. She stroked her hair and kissed her as she pulled away.  
  
Rory looked at her mom and started talking. "It did really just come out of no where, mom. We've been seeing each other a bit.....just a friend kind of thing. But yesterday, well something changed. I felt... he felt... I don't know."  
  
"Rory, you don't have to explain to me how things like this happen. I'm the queen of misdeeds around men. But it was the 'married' thing."  
  
"Yeah, believe me I know. That's all I could think of last night. I did something crazy, but I really did something hurtful to Lindsay. And she didn't deserve that. Under any circumstances....."  
  
Lorelai really felt for her daughter. She thought about Luke being married.....and Nicole cheating on him. She remembered how hurt he was. She knew that their marriage wasn't the best, but it could have ended in such a better way. And now she saw Rory so devastated.  
  
"Rory, you are a big part of this. But Dean did it too. I'm not excusing you, but Dean should have known better. He should have stayed away from you."  
  
"Don't blame him, mom. He's really hurting right now. I'm not sure what's going on there, but it's far from good."  
  
"Well, they are young. And marriage is hard.....at least, it looks like it is. I've never been there myself, but look at all the ones falling apart around us right now."  
  
"I know it's going to be a long time before I consider even thinking about it."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Mom, can we talk about something?"  
  
"Sure, honey. Anything."  
  
"The physical part of last night."  
  
"Oh, OK." Lorelai hadn't expected this but she welcomed it.  
  
"Well, first of all, it hurt. Not a lot but it was uncomfortable."  
  
"That's normal, you knew that."  
  
"But then, Dean was so gentle. And it was really very nice. It feels so weird being that close to someone. Having someone actually inside of you, and the sensations....."  
  
"Yeah, nothing quite like it. And it was good?"  
  
"It was very good. And I'm still happy it was with Dean. I know that sounds awful but he was my first love, my first date, my first kiss. It just seemed so natural for him to be my first."  
  
"I guess I can understand that."  
  
"And its funny how your body just takes over. You learn the mechanics in biology class but it doesn't prepare you for....well, the way your body reacts.... I totally lost myself in him. We did things I never imagined doing with any guy."  
  
"Ok, now that's too much information. But thanks for feeling comfortable enough to tell me. Rory, that's the way it goes. The hormonal state, my dear, is a very strange and wonderful place to visit."  
  
"So what's next with you two?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he has to talk to Lindsay and they have to figure out how they want to handle all of this."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm steering clear of him. I lost all control last night. I'm afraid I'll do it again. And I couldn't live with myself if it happened again.....they way things are now. The way you looked at me when you found out. It broke my heart.'  
  
"And what if he doesn't leave her?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to live with that. We made a big mistake and we will live with the consequences for a long time."  
  
"Oh, Rory." Lorelai took her into her arms and just held her.  
  
"I was just so shocked.....I came flying into the house, with all kinds news and crazy feelings. And then you walk out, barefoot, hair disheveled, and Dean followed looking so guilty. I saw the messy bed, the wet spot, and ..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"This is a tough one, honey. I'm a woman and I understand love, lust, and loosing yourself to some guy. But I can't get past the 'married man' part. Sorry."  
  
"I can't get past it myself. The morning after is hard."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Lorelai pulled away and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"So we're OK? You don't hate me?"  
  
"I never hated you. I hated that you told me the cold, hard truth. I hated that you intruded on that moment. It might have been the wrong time, but it was still my moment."  
  
"Yes, it was. And I'm glad that despite all of this, that it was enjoyable for you and that it was with someone that was kind and gentle."  
  
"And married, but not to me."  
  
Neither could forget that little detail.  
  
Lorelai had to ask. "And you were safe....really safe?"  
  
"Thanks to my smart mother and the freshmen "Welcome to Yale' kit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The freshmen kit.......contraceptive gel, assorted condoms, and in case you forget the first two – a pregnancy test. Oh, God, mom.....what if I'm preg...."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence young lady. You said you were safe."  
  
"Double safe.....the gel and a condom.....both times."  
  
"Both times? You are your mother's daughter."  
  
"I have to get back downstairs. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just had to make sure we were all right. I hated how we left it last night. I think I'll drop in on Lane at the diner. Since most of the town is out here, it's got to be pretty boring there."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
Rory looked shocked. "No. I'm not going to tell anyone. Are you?"  
  
Lorelai looked a little apprehensive.  
  
"You told Luke?"  
  
"Not really. He kind of guessed. It seems that while you were at Yale, and I was busy with the inn and Jason, and Luke, with his weird marriage and all...well, he and Dean somehow struck up some kind of strange friendship. And it seems that Dean never got over you..... I wonder if Luke knows he's turning into the male version of Miss Patty?"  
  
Rory smiled at the remark, knowing her mother was trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"I don't know how I'll ever face Luke again."  
  
"Oh, you will honey. You'll have to face the whole town....if this gets out."  
  
"Maybe it won't."  
  
"Yeah, maybe but I wouldn't count on it. Stars Hollow is a small and gossipy town and you are the fair haired princess. I think it's going to get worse before it gets better. Sorry."  
  
"Guess I deserve it. But thanks for warning me. I think I'm out now. Dean said something about having some work to do here today. And I don't want to see him just yet."  
  
"I understand that. I'm not sure how I'll handle that myself. Coming back for dinner?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'll probably just head home."  
  
They both headed down stairs. Lorelai watched at the door as Rory drove away.

Lane was bored and found herself watching Luke and the stranger have a tension filled conversation.  
  
"So we meet again, Luke."  
  
"Morning, Jason."  
  
"Thought I'd check out good old Luke's diner before I headed back to Hartford. I probably won't be back around here any time soon."  
  
"Well, it's pretty quiet around here today. Most of the town is still out at the Dragonfly. More coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. I've already had a gallon of the stuff. Very good, by the way. It came highly recommended." Jason finished drinking his cup. "I guess I'd better go." Jason stood up and threw ten dollars down on the table.  
  
"First time is on the house."  
  
"No way. Your little girl over there took very good care of me. She should be rewarded for putting up with this tired, ungroomed man."  
  
Jason opened the door but before he headed out, "Take good care of her Luke."  
  
Luke looked at him.  
  
"I caught the little Luke and Lorelai love fest on the front porch last night. Looks like you won this round. Enjoy it my friend. She's not known for her longevity in relationships. I had her for six months...................in my life for six months."  
  
Luke wanted to punch this guy right in the mouth. He got the true meaning in that fragmented sentence. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was about Lorelai sleeping with this jerk. But Jason looked so pathetic right now, so sad and defeated. And Luke knew how miserable he would feel if Lorelai walked out of his life. God, he hoped they knew what they were doing. He couldn't stand to be in Jason's place right now.  
  
Jason walked out, got in his expensive car and drove off.  
  
"Hey, Lane, I'm going back to the inn. See you later tonight."  
  
"Bye, Luke. Have fun and if you see Rory, tell her to call me."  
  
That brought Luke back to the moment and the events of the last twenty-four hours. He felt an urgent need to get back.  
  
When he pulled into the driveway at the inn, he saw Rory driving off in her car. He also saw her stop further down the road and pull up beside another car.....Dean's car. Luke didn't know which direction to go first. He wanted to kill Dean. Dean and Rory, he still couldn't believe what had happened. Oh, well, Rory and Dean needed to work out their thing themselves. He knew he had to go to Lorelai. His responsibility lay with her now.......and he liked the sound of that. Luke parked his truck and bounded into the Dragonfly. Of course, she was no where in sight. He wandered through all the first floor rooms, and then ran upstairs and knocked on her door. No answer..... Review if you want more. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Luke wandered downstairs, looking a bit puzzled. Sookie happened by with a huge plate of freshly baked cookies, and caught his look.  
  
"Hey, Sookie. Seen Lorelai? The jeeps still here but she's no where to be found."  
  
"Sorry, Luke. I've been in the kitchen all morning. I haven't seen her since she went upstairs to see Rory."  
  
"I'll find her. I know Rory just left."  
  
He grabbed several of the cookies, and a couple napkins. A little fresh baked bribery for when he did find her. He looked out the window and saw the stables. Of course, the perfect hiding place. Luke poked his head in the door and there she sat on a bale of hay with her head in her hands.  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. "It wasn't bad at all. She talked, I listened, and then we talked. It was good. Not easy, but good."  
  
He handed her a cookie and a napkin and sat down beside her.  
  
"Ummmm, Sookie outdid herself this time."  
  
"Yeah, pretty good."  
  
Luke bent closer to her and kissed her lips.  
  
"Ummm, warm and chocolate flavored, my favorite kind of lips."  
  
Lorelai laughed out loud. It was so good to be with him and have that heavy weight she had been carrying finally lightened a bit.  
  
She kissed him back.....she even gave his lips a little lick. Luke grinned and took her cookie away from her.  
  
"Hey, no messing with the chocolate. That's just not right."  
  
Luke pulled her into an embrace and kissed her soundly. She moaned with delight and let her body melt into his.  
  
"Ok, so maybe it's a little right."  
  
Luke answered, "You're damn right."  
  
They kissed for a while and then he finally gave her cookie back.  
  
"It still tastes great....but that little interruption was pretty good too."  
  
He reached over and fed her the last bite of his cookie.  
  
"Wow. You really must like me."  
  
Luke laughed, "Yeah, I really do. God knows why."  
  
"I know why...I'm irresistible."  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
They kissed some more and then Lorelai broke away.  
  
"So, the diner's still there?"  
  
"Running smoothly....of course, no one is there. Seems I have competition from the new inn that just opened. Hope it doesn't put me out of business."  
  
"I don't see that happening, but if it does....I've heard the new owner is a push over for a flannel shirt and a backward baseball cap. I bet you could go to work for her. I've heard the fringe benefits are unbelievable."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Just repeating what I heard."  
  
Luke laughed and loved the free an easy way they could still be with each other. Even though they had definitely started down a new road...the more than friendship one.  
  
"Rory just headed over there. She was afraid Lane might be bored."  
  
"She is, but she did have one customer this morning."  
  
"I thought everyone was here," Lorelai teased.  
  
"He was here, but he left. Somehow he just ended up at my place."  
  
"Ok, who was it? You obviously want me to know."  
  
"Boyfriend number one."  
  
"Number one.....Jason? You're kidding, right?"  
  
"None other."  
  
"What was he doing there?"  
  
"I'm thinking just trying to let me know that he was the proud possessor of your heart for the last six months. And letting me know that the next few months were mine.....until you dump me for the next guy."  
  
Lorelai really looked at Luke. "You don't believe that do you? You don't think you are just one in a line of many. After all of these years, after our talk, after those kisses we shared."  
  
"I'm trying not to. I know how I feel. I think you feel the same. I want you to feel the same. We've been dancing around this for years......but when I looked at his face, put myself in his shoes.... Lorelai I couldn't stand it if you left me now. I just realized that you're the only one for me. It took me years. I don't want it to last a few months and then, wham, you're off and running again."  
  
Lorelai was stunned. She got up and tried to walk away. Luke jumped up and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't leave. We have to talk about this. What exactly is 'this' anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. But I thought it was the start of you and me sharing a life. Not just dating for a while and moving on."  
  
Luke smiled warmly and whispered. "Good answer. Perfect actually."  
  
She reached up and stroked his beard with her hand. "Come here you."  
  
She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms even more tightly around her. Time stood still as they made wordless promises to each other.  
  
The horses started to get restless, and there was a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. Lorelai screamed and grabbed hold of Luke.  
  
Luke teased her about the power of her kisses. She laughed and walked behind him as they headed toward the open barn door. Just as they looked out, torrential rain started falling straight down. Luke pulled the barn door closed, and the horses immediately settled down.  
  
"I think we're stuck in here for a while."  
  
Lorelai asked, "Anymore cookies?"  
  
Luke smiled, "No, but there's lots more of this."  
  
He pulled her back into his arms again and kissed her. He let his hands run down her back, down to her hips, and then he pulled their lower bodies closer. She ground against him a bit....just a little tease. But it was enough to get them both extremely aroused. As the lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled, he pulled her down to the bales of hay. The bales made a perfect bed and a perfect place to take their feelings a little further. She lay beside him and stoked his chest. It wasn't quite the same with his shirt on, so she unbuttoned it. Luke ran his hands down her back and around to her front. He caressed her beasts with his fingers, feeling her erect nipples through her blouse. He wanted to do more...feel her naked breasts, caress them, and suckle them. Every cell in his body was telling him to ravage her, do ungodly things to her, but his brain was saying something completely different. It was telling him to slow down -- that she had always been there for him, and that she always would. They had a lifetime ahead of them to explore and perfect. He gently pulled away, separating their bodies but still holding her close. He nudged at her nose, kissed her sweetly but deeply, letting his hands roam freely over her clothed body. She sensed his resolve and gave him a knowing smile. No words were spoken but each understood the desire to take it one step at a time. There was all the time in the world now. They both knew this was for life. Lorelai laid her head on his chest and they watched the flashes of light fill in the cracks of the barn walls. The thunder still rumbled but was starting to fade away. The rain fell in a heavy steady rhythm, like their beating hearts. They lay wrapped in each others arms, thoroughly content. Finally, Luke sat up, pulling Lorelai up with him. He pushed her dark hair behind her ears, and smiled into those beautiful eyes. She laughed as she brushed his hair back and then tried to button his shirt. She fumbled a bit and he finally had to take over.  
  
"Guess you're better at the undoing than the redoing?"  
  
"Funny. You just have this strange affect on me...making me all clumsy and uncoordinated."  
  
"Yeah, I've sort of noticed." Luke thought about all those klutzy things he had witnessed, just now figuring out why. The strangest smile came over his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"I was just thinking how cute you are."  
  
"No, you're the cute one, getting all mad and jealous over an old boyfriend."  
  
"I saw my world slipping away."  
  
"All you had to do was ask."  
  
"And I did...."  
  
"You almost didn't. You were going to walk right out and you never would have known the truth."  
  
"You came running after..."  
  
"I sure did. I saw my world slipping away."  
  
He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down into her eyes, "I think I may be falling hopelessly in love with you, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Ahhh, Luke. I think I may just feel the same. Wonderful place to fall, huh?"  
  
The rain finally let up, and they took the short run to the back door of the Dragonfly. Sookie looked up as they burst through the door, laughing and out of breath. She saw Luke's besotted smile and Lorelai's bright eyes.......and it was enough. A new chapter had begun for her friend. And it was about time!  
  
"And what have you two kids been doing?" Sookie asked suggestively.  
  
Lorelai answered with a twinkle in her eye, "Just got caught in the rain."  
  
"Too bad.  
  
"Not bad at all." Lorelai looked up at Luke and winked.

Hope I'm keeping your interest. Happy Holiday!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Sookie now had a thousand questions for her friend. None of which she could ask as long as Luke was around. So she started to fill Lorelai in on what she had missed the last couple of hours.  
  
"Well, while you were _stuck _in the stable, you two missed all the excitement."  
  
"Guess you'll have to fill us in. Nothing too bad I hope?" Lorelai asked with trepidation.  
  
"Just typical Stars Hollow stuff, Babette and Miss Patty refuse to get out of their bathrobes. They're making some of the men very uncomfortable, with the gapping and the Janet Jackson moments."  
  
Lorelai looked amused but Luke understood completely.  
  
"Taylor packed his bags and when back to town."  
  
"Oh, no, that can't be good."  
  
"It's Ok, really. He needed to check on the store, with the rain and all. First to check for leaks, and then to push anything that people might need for storm clean up. Always thinking about the buck, that guy. He said he'd fax us his comments...all thirty pages."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and rolled her eyes.  
  
"And Tom...well, he was worried about the heavy rain and the new roof. He was checking the bedrooms when he heard weird noises coming from Kirk and Lulu's room. When he knocked at the door, Kirk rudely told him to go away. Tom walked away and then he heard this big crashing noise. Seems Kirk and Lulu, those two tiny people, somehow broke the bed! Tom ran in, and well, the scene he described...I hope I never have to witness."  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and started to laugh, remembering their own little Kirk scene. Now, Sookie really felt out of the loop.  
  
"While Tom was telling us his story, Dean walked in. So Tom made him go up and deal with it."  
  
Again a look passed between Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Since you are accounted for now, I think I'll go upstairs and see what Jackson is up to. He said something about taking a nap. It's no fun 'napping' alone, and it is our anniversary and all. Davey's safe with his grandparents and I have a couple hours until dinner."  
  
"Yes, go Sookie, go. I'll take care of things. Anything else I should know?"  
  
"One more thing, Dean brought Lindsay along. She's been sitting by the fireplace like she's got a stick up her butt. I don't know what her problem is."  
  
"First year of marriage, can't be easy." Lorelai replied automatically.  
  
"I don't think that's it. Dean's been running around here in a pretty good mood. I mean, we all got our chuckle from Kirk and Lulu. But Dean, well, I haven't seen him this carefree since...well, since he first met Rory."  
  
Luke started to stand up but Lorelai gently pushed him back down. Sookie caught that movement. Lorelai noticed that Sookie had caught it. And slowly, something began to dawn on Sookie. She headed toward the door, gently shaking her head, and then she turned back.  
  
"I almost forgot. Luke, Lane just called. She said not to worry about the diner. During the storm, they got slammed with travelers getting off the highway, but she and Rory took care of it. She said they had fun working together and now everything is back to normal.  
  
"Thanks Sookie." Luke thought about what Sookie had said. Lindsay came with Dean so what ever had happened when he saw the cars, at least it wasn't just Dean and Rory. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad but he wasn't going to worry about it right now. And Rory and Lane were at his diner, having a good time. Hopefully it was good for Rory to be busy right now, and with a good friend.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in a while. Lorelai, there are some fresh cookies on the counter over there."  
  
"Yep, I already had some. Those have to be our Dragonfly Inn specialty."  
  
"I knew you'd like them. Luke shared some of his, huh? When he_ found_ you in the stable?"  
  
"Yep, Luke shared. He's a good 'sharer' this one." Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I go up and 'share' a little something with Jackson."  
  
Sookie left the kitchen, muttering something about tiny people breaking beds, and they weren't the only ones....  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "Poor Jackson, think he knows what he's in for?"  
  
Luke grinned back. "Sounds like fun to me.....the breaking bed thing."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Can you imagine seeing Kirk and Lulu like that? Eww."  
  
"I was kind of imagining seeing us like that. That's one competition I'd like to enter."  
  
"LUKE!!"  
  
"Sorry, it just sort of popped out. Hey, I'm a guy you know....not made of steel."  
  
"I kind of noticed that. You certainly have turned into a softy lately, although you'll always be my Superman."  
  
"Thanks. Flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
"You're welcome, and I know." She smiled, pretending not to get his meaning.  
  
She glanced around quickly and quickly planted a big, wet one on him. He returned the gesture, just as Dean walked in. Lorelai felt Luke's body tense.  
  
"Hey, what..."  
  
Then she heard Dean say "Sorry" as he turned and left.  
  
Luke started to get up and go after him. But again Lorelai stopped him.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"No Luke. It's not your battle."  
  
"But Rory..."  
  
"Rory is a big girl. Let her fight this one on her own. If she needs our help, she will let us know."  
  
Luke sat on the chair and his determined angry looked turned into an interesting smile.  
  
"Uh, what's that about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That smile?"  
  
Luke laughed, "You said our help"  
  
"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Think that means anything?"  
  
"Yep, I think it means that we just might be a couple now."  
  
"A couple of what...forget I said that...a couple. Sounds good."  
  
Luke looked at her. "Sounds right, and about time I might add."  
  
"Well, I have to get to work. See 'ya around."  
  
"Ahh, so cold."  
  
Lorelai gave him a quick kiss, "Not so cold."  
  
They both laughed as Lorelai headed out of the kitchen into the parlor.  
  
Lorelai stayed busy all afternoon asking questions, answering questions, and just enjoying everything about the day. When she caught sight of Luke, she'd smile or wink or bump into something. Luke laughed, enjoying every second of flirty Lorelai. Flirty just for him and it was nice.  
  
Sometimes thoughts of Rory crept in, but Rory had called and she seemed as well as could be expected. She'd had sex...with a married man...a married Dean. The thought lay so heavy on Lorelai's heart. But they'd have to deal with it later. Right now, Rory was with a friend, and Lorelai had to tend to her new business. And she needed some more thinking time.


	8. Chapter Eight

Again, I don't own them. Nor would I want to....ASP does it so much better.

Chapter Eight  
  
.  
  
While Lorelai was in hostess mode, Luke had gone back out to the stable. He looked around and thought about how much better his life had become the last few weeks. He was still smiling when he walked into the kitchen, and ran into a bustling Lorelai.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself, haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"I've been out with the horses. I'm not really into parlor games, and at least with horses, you know the company is good."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Take some other unsuspecting girl out there with you?"  
  
"Nope, just me and the horses. Unsuspecting? Yeah, right."  
  
"That's my story."  
  
"Fairytale, you mean."  
  
"Well, you're just in time for dinner. Everyone else is already in the dining room. Rory and Lane just got here and luckily, Dean and Lindsay left a while ago. Everything should run smoothly tonight."  
  
"No old boyfriends?"  
  
"Nope, just the mysterious new one."  
  
"So, sit with me?"  
  
"Oh, Luke, think that's a good idea? Patty and Babette, me and you, at the same table?"  
  
"Sure why not..."  
  
"Well, Lane and Rory are sitting alone. They're discussing their interesting day and planning how to spend their tips. I think Rory is giving Yale a second thought."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Sitting together, I guess it might work. I have to sit somewhere."  
  
"Wow, do I feel special." Luke teased.  
  
"I'll work on that later." Lorelai teased back.  
  
Luke smiled and held the door open for her. Sookie and crew were already serving the salads. Luke held her chair for her and she thanked him sweetly. Babette and Patty looked on, making more mental notes. Something was definitely changing there.  
  
Some of the guests had left, so this diner was more intimate and the alcohol flowed freely. After talk of the wonderful food, the conversation turned to the storm, and all the other activities of the day. Before the storm, some had taken the horses out and others had walked the nature trails. The rain had brought them all back inside, and exclamations of "I won" and "cheater" had been heard while some played parlor games. There was a lot of gossip about Kirk and Lulu and all the other couples that had taken 'naps' that afternoon. Lorelai giggled when she over heard it. She had to. She and Luke had slipped away for some quiet time and it had gone unnoticed... No one suspected anything. Well, no one except Sookie. While she was fixing dinner, Sookie had dropped some little hints her friend's way. Lorelai just told her she'd fill her in later. Sookie thought she'd die of curiosity, but knew she would get the whole scoop in due time. Meanwhile, she kept her eye on Luke and Lorelai. There was certainly a new vibe going on there.  
  
Babette and Patty had finally come to a meal dressed in their regular clothes. During dessert, Patty dropped some chocolate concoction on her ample chest and both women headed upstairs to work on the stain. That left Luke and Lorelai totally alone at the table. They looked over at Lane and Rory, who were deep in conversation. What ever they were talking about, it was intense and very quiet, and had Lorelai curious.  
  
Lorelai surveyed the dining room with pride.  
  
"Its really happening, Luke."  
  
"I told you that you could do it."  
  
"You did. And now, I finally believe you."  
  
Luke smiled. "It's going to be great."  
  
After diner, a few more people left and the others, tired and sated, went up to their rooms. Lorelai walked out on the porch. A gentle rain had started. She smiled as she watched the rain fall, making everything shiny and wet. Luke walked up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back. Lorelai shivered.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No, just the opposite."  
  
Luke leaned in and kissed her. "Luke..."  
  
"Don't worry. We're the night owls tonight."  
  
Sookie and Jackson walked out just then, disproving Luke's statement.  
  
"Just the people, we've been looking for." Sookie clutched four glasses and Jackson carried a champagne bottle. "We just wanted to celebrate a little. "  
  
Jackson popped the cork, "Trial run over and I declare it a success."  
  
"Ah, Sookie. Jackson, this is sweet."  
  
Sookie poured and they all clinked glasses. They drank to the success of the new inn and sharing many more such wonderful evenings.  
  
"We're turning in. I'm tired and tomorrow Davey's coming home. I've missed him. The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I get to see him," she squealed.  
  
"Goodnight, partner. Sleep well." Lorelai gave her a hug.  
  
Sookie grabbed Jackson's arm and said, "I'm sure we will."  
  
After they headed back in, Luke poured more champagne in their glasses. He looked at Lorelai and spoke, "Good times, good company, and the future."  
  
"And..."  
  
Sookie popped back outside. "Lorelai, there's still a pot of coffee in the kitchen, and one last piece of that double chocolate cake you devoured after dinner."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "Heck with this stuff, let's go in the kitchen and get something really good. I'd much rather waste my calories on chocolate!"  
  
Luke followed her back inside. She was already at the table, dipping her fork into the gooey creation. She patted the chair next to her and he sat down. She put the fork up to his lips and he opened his mouth. Her smile widened as he took it slowly.  
  
"Um, sexy."  
  
"Lorelai, I'm eating cake." "Yes, but its chocolate with whipped cream." Lorelai leaned over and licked off some chocolate icing that hadn't quite made it into his mouth, purposely on her part.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I thought you didn't like nasty unhealthy things."  
  
"I don't. But part of that was very healthy....at least for me."  
  
"Dirty."  
  
"Yeah, well, I get it from you."  
  
"Dirty, again. And you wish."  
  
They both laughed and enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. They quickly forgot about the rest of the cake and got lost in each other. As she kissed him, she could taste the chocolate. Finally, Luke pulled away.  
  
"More?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Never can get enough."  
  
"Cake, I mean."  
  
"No thanks. I like the other dessert better."  
  
She laughed and shoved the last bite in his mouth.  
  
Lorelai walked over to the sink and deposited the dish. Luke followed and pulled her toward him and started kissing her again.  
  
"This is nice. Late at night, you and me, alone in the kitchen."  
  
Luke had to agree.  
  
They headed back to the front porch and watched the rain gather in small puddles all around the drive.  
  
"So, I know how much you love snow. What exactly, are your feelings on rain?"  
  
"After today, it comes a very close second."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
Lorelai yawned and Luke made some comment about getting her off to bed.  
  
"The only one I'm sleeping with tonight is my daughter and her friend."  
  
As if on cue, Lane and Rory ran through the rain up on the porch.  
  
"Hey, mom, I know you gave us Grandma's room. But how about a trade? You take it so Lane and I can have your room? We want to be closer to the action. We've heard about the strange nocturnal occurrences."  
  
Lane added, "And so we can sneak downstairs and snack in the middle of the night."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her daughter, and couldn't refuse her anything right now. For the moment she seemed happy and acted like the cloud had lifted a bit. There would be time to talk it all out. But this wasn't it. Tomorrow when they were both back home, and alone.  
  
"Sure, I can do that.' Lorelai shot a glance at Luke. Luke shot it right back.  
  
"You two sleep tight. And don't snack too much. Remember, Sookie's making breakfast in the morning. You have to save room for that."  
  
Rory hugged her mom and whispered thanks and added "We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."  
  
The girls ran into the inn, leaving their wet shoes in the entrance hall.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. "I think you've been dumped. And you with the honeymoon suite and all."  
  
"There will be no honeymooning tonight. But if you'd like to share a night of cuddling and a little kissing...." Luke kissed her his answer. Lorelai revised her statement. "A lot of kissing. But there will be no breaking of the bed in there mister."  
  
Luke laughed as he followed her out into the gentle rain. They entered the suite and Luke looked around. "How is it that I've never seen this particular room?'  
  
He wandered into the bathroom. "Jacuzzi tub, double shower, and soft music...." he wandered back out...." king sized bed with satin sheets. Lorelai, what were you thinking putting your parents in here?"  
  
"I was thinking they could use a little romance in their lives. This is the perfect make-up room."  
  
Luke laughed at her. She pretended to pout and he took her in his arms.  
  
"So want to make up?"  
  
Lorelai laughed at how she had been out maneuvered.  
  
"Oh, Luke."  
  
Luke gently pulled her down to the bed. He caressed her face, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Very nice bed, by the way."  
  
"I picked it myself. Only the best for our honeymooners here at the Dragonfly."  
  
"The best indeed."  
  
They lay in each other's arms and necked like teenagers. Luke finally pulled away mumbling something about keeping the resolve and needing a cold shower. He closed the door to the bathroom, and she soon heard the shower running. Should she? No, she told herself; don't make this harder than it already is.  
  
Luke soon came out with a huge white robe wrapped around him. She thought he looked handsome with his wet hair, all wrapped in white. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey, I just got out of the shower. I don't think I need a return trip quite so soon."  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe ......" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, shame on you. And me trying to be so nice and all."  
  
"Oh, you are nice, very nice."  
  
Lorelai kissed him, gently separating his lips to allow her tongue to enter. Luke caught his breath as her hands softly floated down his back. She pressed against him and ground into him a bit.  
  
"God, Lorelai, you have to stop."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
She slid her hands in the front of his robe, working them around to caress his naked back. He tightened his embrace and gently kissed down her neck. Feeling his warm breath on her ear, she moaned with pleasure. Slipping his hands under her shirt, he unfastened her bra and slowly, gently caressed her breasts. It was her turn to catch her breath.  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Luke gently eased her onto the bed, slipping her shirt off admiring the beauty of her naked upper body. His mouth took possession of first one breast than the other. His sensual touch made sensible thought impossible.  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the mind numbing sensations he was causing. When she couldn't take it any longer, she rolled over on top of him and tried to untie his robe. He stopped her small hand with his huge one.  
  
"We can't, not yet."  
  
"Since when are you the voice of reason?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Since someone has to be."  
  
"Luke, I think I want you...I know I want you... now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"But, will you respect me in the morning?"  
  
Lorelai burst into laughter. "Well, I didn't expect that."  
  
"But, it worked. Broke the heat of the moment, letting cooler more logical minds prevail."  
  
"What if I didn't want logic at this moment?"  
  
"Believe me you will thank me in the morning."  
  
Lorelai got up off the bed and Luke soon heard the shower running. He laughed but he was so tempted to follow her.  
  
She reappeared in a matching white robe, wet ringlets falling down her back. The robe huge on her small body and he thought she looked like a little girl. And that really made him feel like a dirty old man.  
  
"Hey, how come the robes at the inn are yellow, but the ones out here are white?"  
  
"Boy, you are trying to get your mind off the inevitable. Easy answer, this is the honeymoon suite...white, virginal, wedding white."  
  
Luke laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cute idea, Lorelai, wedding white. And, for the record, you look cute in your virginal, wedding white."  
  
"I don't feel very virginal right now. I feel turned on and unsatisfied and ..."  
  
"Your shower must not have been cold enough."  
  
"Like yours was?"  
  
"Come here, woman." Luke patted the place beside him on the bed.  
  
"Gladly, I love this new side of you."  
  
"It's always been here." Luke enveloped her small body in his arms and just held her. He made no move to kiss her or caress her. He just held her and took in the scent of her wet hair. They fell asleep in that exact position. And they slept that way until a low rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightning, woke them up. Sleepily she drew closer to him, and sleepily he untied her robe. She untied his and finally their naked bodies made contact. It had been a long time since either of them had woken up to someone in their bed... in that middle of the night, close, warm, and sexual way. Quietly and sensually, they let their feelings take over. Luke and Lorelai did what came naturally, they caressed each other. He ran his hands all over her body; he kissed her in wonderful places. She returned his actions and they both revealed in the intimacy of the moment. It was quiet and dark and they were they were the only two people in the world.  
  
And before they knew it, they were at the brink. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Lorelai woke up to a swoosh of cold air. Damn, she had been having such a nice dream. She was being held, actually, Luke was making love to her. And it was all she had hoped it would be, only better. Their kisses hot and probing, their hands uncontrollable, and the passion undeniable. She reluctantly opened her eyes and slowly focused on his silhouette by the window. His robe was loosely tied, exposing dark chest hair, and a little of his masculine beauty below. He seemed agitated, and out of breath. She was naked; her nipples hard and wet from his lips, her body still tingled from his touch.  
  
"Hey, I was having the most wonderful dream. You were there, and this big bed and satin sheets...." She reached over and ran her fingers across the satin sheets.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, was it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Luke? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just frustrated and feeling stupid."  
  
"Stupid?"  
  
"Yeah, thinking I could spend the night with you and something like this wouldn't happen."  
  
"It's ok Luke. Nothing really happened."  
  
"But it almost did."  
  
"But it didn't. And it wouldn't have been a tragedy if it had."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Nope, not a tragedy. Just too much, too soon."  
  
"Ah, you're such a gentleman."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I was thinking right now.....not to mention what I was doing a few minutes ago."  
  
Lorelai got out of the bed and pulled her robe back on. The sight was not lost on Luke. She had the most beautiful body he had ever seen, curvy and womanly. And everything about her just fit. Her breasts in his hands, her curves next to his, everything. He took a deep breath and turned to look out the window. She approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Accidentally touching his bare chest but purposely leaving her hands there.  
  
She gently kissed the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his chest hair. She was surprised when he abruptly pulled away.  
  
"Lorelai, I can't do this just now."  
  
Luke walked to the bathroom and dropped his robe. He quickly pulled his clothes on, but not before Lorelai caught a glimpse of his magnificent naked form. His strong back, his round firm butt, strong shoulders leading to muscular arms and those huge hands—the hands that had gently caressed every part of her.  
  
Luke stormed out of the room, slamming the door and bringing her to her senses.  
  
Lorelai crawled back into bed. She lay there and thought about their night together. It had been perfect until now. Now Luke was gone with no explanation and she was alone in this big bed with all these feelings reeling through her mind.  
  
She dragged herself out of their bed and pulled her clothes on. When she left the room, she saw Luke's truck pulling away. He was really leaving. She had hoped he'd be waiting for her in the kitchen. She had hoped he would hand her a cup of coffee, and make some joke about their night. She had hoped.  
  
Lorelai quietly let herself into the girl's room, just wanting to change for the day. She just had to greet the few remaining guests during this last breakfast and then she could go home. She so needed to be home to deal with all the confusion in her life. How could ones life change so completely in such a short time?  
  
She glanced at the bed. Lane and Rory looked so young and innocent sleeping there. She wished they could just stay that way. And then she remembered that Rory had lost a little of that innocence. She exited the room, gently pulling the door closed behind her.  
  
The morning went quickly and before she knew it she was in the jeep on her way home. Rory was dropping Lane off in town, so Lorelai had time to jump into the shower. The hot water cascaded over her body, all those parts that Luke had touched, all those parts that Luke had rejected. She knew it was too soon, but she wanted him too. She wished she could turn her thoughts off, as easily as she turned off the water flow. She towel dried her body gently. Luke had left her swollen and tender, another reminder of the night. She hoped she had left some sort of reminder on his body. It had gotten pretty out of control there for a while.  
  
Rory was pouring two mugs of coffee when Lorelai finally wandered into the kitchen. She had trained her daughter well.  
  
"So, is this a living room talk or an across-the-kitchen table type talk?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"I think a kitchen table, look-in-the-face, type talk."  
  
"So, how was the rest of your weekend?"  
  
"Actually, better than expected. Lane and I laughed and she made me forget certain things for a while. She's so young and innocent, and fun to just hang out with."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Not so innocent anymore. Actually, I'm feeling immature and stupid, but I'm adjusting. Thanks for giving me some time to just chill out and have some fun. I did a lot of thinking. I didn't murder anyone -- I just slept with the wrong guy. Well, maybe not the wrong guy. Just at the wrong time. I'm still not upset that it was with Dean. Sorry."  
  
"Somewhere in the back of my mind, that statement makes a little sense. You don't have to apologize to me." Lorelai noticed her daughter seemed a little older and wiser.  
  
"I know. I just..."  
  
"Made a mistake. We all do. I guess it was just your turn. But honey, did it have to be such a big one?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Sorry, it slipped out."  
  
"Mom, I understand so much more now. About you and dad, how it all happened. Guys, hormones – they make us do crazy things."  
  
"Tell me about it. Did you tell Lane?"  
  
"No, not really. I told her something happened with Dean and left it at that. But when we went into my room to grab some CD's, well, the evidence was still there. I'm sure she noticed."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Mom, she's innocent, but bright. I'm sure she put two and two together. After you left that night, I just pulled the door closed. I spent the night in your bed. So my room was exactly as you last saw it."  
  
Lorelai flashed back to the scene. . "Ok, so today is a new day. And we are both starting it fresh and new. A little wiser and a whole lot happier, right?"  
  
"Right.' Rory answered with honest conviction.  
  
Lorelai hugged her daughter and they both picked up there coffee mugs and took a huge sip. Rory looked up from her mug.  
  
"So, you and Luke."  
  
"Yep, me and Luke."  
  
"You spent the night together"  
  
Yep, we did. Slept in the same bed all night."  
  
"Uhm"  
  
"Slept together, but not SLEPT together."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, it just seems too soon. I don't want to go too fast and ruin it. This thing with Luke, it's so unexpected and yet it feels so right. God , life is full of surprises."  
  
"Mom, I may be nineteen and stupid about my own life. But if there's one thing I'm sure about, its Luke's feelings toward you. They have always been there. You just couldn't see it, and I guess, neither did he. But the way you two have always been together. It just always seemed right with you two. You're so different, but so much the same -- he's like your life 'puzzle piece'."  
  
Lorelai cracked up laughing. "He'd love to hear you say that!"  
  
"I can see the eye roll now."  
  
It felt so good for the girls to be talking like this. Best friends again, just a little more on an adult level. They had gone through a tough time, and survived. There was still more to go through, but the worst was over.  
  
"So last night?"  
  
"Last night started out good. We were mature and adult and kept everything at bay. But then in the middle of the night, something happened. It freaked us both out, him more than me. And this morning, he just left me there."  
  
Rory looked at her and asked, "So now?'  
  
"I need to go to him."  
  
"You know you may have to drag him away from that 'nervous' counter wiping he always does."  
  
"Hey, I thought I was the only one who noticed that. You have been watching."  
  
Rory laughed, "For ages."  
  
"I hope he's ready to talk."  
  
"If he's wants this to work, he will be."  
  
"Getting him alone may not be easy, but I have my ways." Lorelai smiled knowingly.  
  
"I've noticed, taken note and filed it away for future reference."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"I'm on the outside looking in on this one. As long as it doesn't pertain to my own life, I'm an expert. And, as for Luke, well, he already feels like family."  
  
Along with Rory's obvious approval, Lorelai detected a sad note there, but she knew it was time to let her little girl deal with her own demons. She could now see her daughter, warts and all, and the special mother daughter bond was stronger than ever. And she was pleased. Now she had to face her own life, and her new life with Luke. Time shouldn't matter, love is love after all, when ever it comes into your life. She was learning that from both her daughter and the new man in her life. At least, she hoped he was still in her life.

True love never runs smoothly!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
As Lorelai and Rory were walking to the diner, Lorelai was trying to formulate in her mind how to approach Luke. She knew he had a strong will, and a definite formula for how he wanted things to go. But she knew she was kind of an off-the-cuff, live-for-the moment kind of person. So how they were going to work this out was going to be tricky. She was concentrating so hard on her plan of attack that she almost missed Rory's little confession.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory looked at her mother, not wanting to repeat her last statement.  
  
"I said I ran into Dean yesterday on the way into town."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but nothing came of it. Lindsay was dropping him off for work."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, nothing. It was awkward and Lindsay definitely didn't want to talk to me. I didn't know if it was because Dean had talked to her....or if she was still mad about the last time."  
  
"Last time?"  
  
"Well, Dean and I had been talking and she didn't like it. She told him to stay away from me. And then I was talking to Lane one day and said some not so very nice things about her in a very public place. I'm certain she overheard."  
  
"Oh, Rory. Small town here."  
  
"I know. It was stupid and I did feel badly. But she shouldn't have asked him to stay away from me."  
  
"Uh, excuse me. I think if he had listened to _his wife_ we wouldn't be in this mess right now."  
  
"It's my mess, mom. I think you have your own mess going on. The one we are now on our way to rectify."  
  
"And here we are. Luke's diner, our home away from home."  
  
"Mom, you're babbling."  
  
"I've been doing a lot of that lately."  
  
"Well, get over it. You have to go in there and win that man over."  
  
"You make it sound like an athletic competition."  
  
"Well, maybe it will end up that way."  
  
"_Dirty_."  
  
"Open the door."  
  
Rory and Lorelai entered the diner. Rory noticed Lane right away and went over to talk to her. Lorelai waved to her and asked, "Is Luke around?"  
  
"In the storeroom. Tread carefully, he's grumpier than usual."  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai made her way to the door of the storeroom. She stood in the threshold watching him methodically open boxes and stack their contents on the shelves. She sighed and he finally noticed she was there. She gave him a gentle smile and he tried to smile back. But it just wasn't working. Lorelai pulled the door closed behind her, picked up the knife and opened a box.  
  
"Be careful." Were the only words out of his mouth.  
  
"I will."  
  
Several uncomfortable minutes passed.

"Luke, I'm sorry."   
"Lorelai, I'm sorry." They said at the exact same moment 

"I was..."   
"I was..." Again uttered at the same moment.

"Things just got out of control."  
  
"I know. I was there." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"That's not the way I expected things to go. I had a plan."  
  
"It's ok, Luke."  
  
"I've been thinking about it all morning. It is still morning, isn't it?"  
  
"No, technically, it's afternoon."  
  
"Anyway, I came up with only one solution."  
  
Lorelai asked reluctantly, fearing the answer. "And the solution would be?"  
  
"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd be happy to."  
  
"Good. Because since we have slept together two times now...":  
  
"Three, remember the night of the fire?"  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Why? Oh, I know, because you had some other lady on your mind that night."  
  
"Not really. You were on my mind that night. You and your dream..."  
  
Lorelai just smiled at him.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. I think it's time for a proper date."  
  
"Tonight would be great."  
  
"I'll pick you up at six. And I have one request."  
  
"Anything, Luke."  
  
"Wear a turtleneck."  
  
"No way!"  
  
They both laughed and they both realized they might just be ok.  
  
Lorelai started to leave but turned to add, "You better make that six fifteen."  
  
"Yeah, I know, the Gilmore time zone."  
  
"You better believe it buddy."  
  
Lorelai literally bounced out of the diner. Luke came out of the storeroom in a very good mood indeed.  
  
Rory looked at Lane and they burst into laughter.  
  
Luke looked at them like they were the crazy ones, "What?"  
  
"Nothing Luke."  
  
Rory said a quick goodbye to her friend and ran after her mother.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I think everything is ok. He asked me to dinner tonight, our first official date. At least, the first we both realize that's a date."  
  
Rory laughed. "This is a very strange courtship."  
  
"It's me and Luke. You expected normal?"  
  
The girls walked down the street giggling and planning an emergency trip to the mall.  
  
Lorelai was actually ready exactly at six. Good thing too, because he was right on time.  
  
Lorelai opened the door to Luke dressed in a dark sport coat with an open shirt, chic casual. He handed her another bouquet of spring flowers, more beautiful than the last.  
  
"Thank you, they're beautiful"  
  
"So are you." The new dress was not lost on him. Far from the turtleneck he requested -- it was deep green, low cut, and accentuated her every curve.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself."  
  
"Thanks.'  
  
They both felt like it really was their first date.  
  
Luke took her to a quiet, romantic spot he had heard about right outside Hartford. They had a wonderful dinner, complete with wine and dessert. There had been dancing afterwards. This time it had not been awkward at all. He pulled her close and their bodies melded together perfectly. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close. It was the perfect first date. And it was over much too soon, for the both of them.  
  
Driving back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai rested her hand on his thigh. She turned the radio to an easy listening station she knew, and they listened in silence. No words were needed. As they approached the Dragonfly, Lorelai looked up at Luke.  
  
"Want to stop?"  
  
He looked down at her, "that would be nice.'  
  
Luke parked the truck near the outside room, and walked around to help her out. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently.  
  
"You know it's a myth that the guy is always prepared."  
  
"It's also a myth that the girl never is."  
  
Then they walked hand in hand into the same room that just that morning had been full of conflict.  
  
But this time it was different. As soon as the door was closed, Luke pulled her close and kissed her softly. He gently caressed her and whispered softly in her ear. His warm breath teased every nerve in her neck as his teeth gently nibbled at her lobe. She returned his every move and soon their every breath was in tune, their hearts beating faster by the minute. Time stood still as they began the ancient ritual of love making. They undressed each other slowly, letting their hands linger and explore as each piece fell away. Their clothes fell into a heap, intermingling just like their bodies. Lorelai pulled him into the bathroom and filled the Jacuzzi with warm water. Luke eased in the tub behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck while his hands caressed the rest of her body. She settled back in his arms and enjoyed the warm water and the sensual massage. When they were thoroughly aroused, he pulled her out of the tub, gently dried her off and led her to the bed. They made love slowly, their eyes locked. It was almost too intense, the wordless promises they were making. No words were needed - - the only sounds were sighs and moans of their pleasure in the dark. And afterwards they snuggled, her leg draped over his thigh, his arms wrapped around her. He whispered words of love in the dark. Words Lorelai had always wanted to hear from someone. She just hadn't realized she had been waiting for those words from him. She returned his thoughts, with words of her own. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms, bodies entwined like their pile of clothes.  
  
Luke woke up at his usual time and watched her sleep. Her dark curls framed her face and spewed over the pillow. Luke had always thought her beautiful but now she held a special beauty for him. She was now the woman he loved and the woman who loved him back. They had professed those words over and over during the night.  
  
Luke eased out of bed and walked around to her side to pull the sheet over her body. He bent down to kiss her, and her eyes opened sleepily.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Good morning," he returned.  
  
"Don't go. It's cold in here."  
  
"Sorry, have to get to the diner."  
  
"Luke. Not this morning."  
  
"Sorry." Luke walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stepped in and grabbed the shampoo. Luke felt the cold air and saw Lorelai holding the door open.  
  
"So you are like every other guy. Once you get the girl, its business as usual.' Lorelai teased with big wide eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not like other guys. I'm just a guy with a business to run. And how was I supposed to know that I was going to be seduced by the local old maid, anyhow?"  
  
Luke was giving it back in spades.  
  
"Old maid? Well, that's just insulting." Lorelai usually hated early morning games but this time was different.  
  
She stepped into the shower with him and took the shampoo bottle away. She poured some into her hand and approached his head. He grabbed both her hands with one of his. He wrapped the other around her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Lorelai was really starting to enjoy this. She tried to turn away but his kisses just landed on her neck instead. She was especially sensitive there and he knew it. Lorelai surrendered and he let go of her hands, placing them around his neck. She let him wash her hair. He soaped his hands and gently washed her body. Luke let her wash his hair and reciprocate the body wash. It was a sensual, slippery experience for both of them. When Lorelai tipped her head back to rinse her hair, Luke took a long look. When Luke tipped his head back to rinse his hair, Lorelai took her own long look. She stood on her side of the shower and he stood on his. They devoured each other first with their eyes and then their hands. When the sweet torture brought them to the brink, Luke pushed her against the wall and took possession of her. They finally stepped out of the shower and toweled each other off.  
  
Dressed and ready to leave, they both took one last look at the room. They wrapped their arms around each other and walked to the truck in the cool morning air.  
  
Luke got her home before seven, and gave her a quick goodbye kiss at her door. Lorelai quietly let herself in. She closed the door, smiled and let out a big satisfied sigh. When she turned to go up the stairs, she found Rory pointing to the clock on the wall.  
  
"First date, mom. What will that man think?"  
  
"I think that he thinks that he's a very lucky man. I think that he thinks that he loves me."  
  
"And you? What do you think?"  
  
"Ditto to all the above."  
  
Rory reached over to hug her mom. "Now up to bed young lady.'  
  
"Gladly, mom! Hey, it's not even seven yet and you're up and dressed?"  
  
"I have a job interview in Hartford. The paper has an opening for a summer intern. The hours are long and it pays peanuts but it will keep me busy. And Doyle thinks I have a good chance of getting it since I'm a Gilmore and all."  
  
"Long hours and in Hartford? I sense a plan here."  
  
"Experience on a real newspaper."  
  
"Miles away from Stars Hollow and all summer."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hope you get it babe. Wake me when you get home."  
  
"Thanks mom." Rory walked out the door. "I think I'll stop by the diner for a coffee to go."  
  
"And why would you do that?"  
  
"Just to see if the man has that same silly grin on his face."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Lorelai started up the stairway but yelled over her shoulder. "Call me and let me know."  
  
Rory walked out the door laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last, the deed!! The pressure is off!!!  
  
Please don't rip me because Luke wasn't prepared. It just makes for a better story. We all know Luke would be prepared. He's that kind of guy. Anyway, go with the flow of this story. I'm a romantic and that's the way it's going to stay!! Summer vacation remember?? 


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Lorelai took the steps slowly, reasoning with herself about Rory and the job. The more she thought, the more sense it made. Rory would get some real work experience and there was always the chance she might make some new friends. That's what she needed - - something to keep her busy and take her mind off Dean. Dean would be around town all summer and part of that time would be spent working at the Dragonfly. If Rory were in town, they would be thrown together all of the time. Right now, there needed to be a distance there.  
  
Collapsing on the bed, Lorelai turned her thoughts to last night and this morning. She couldn't remember ever being so happy or content or satisfied. What ever it was that she was feeling right now, she hoped she would feel that way forever. Wow, forever. She had never thought of any of the men in her life as forever type guys. Chris, for a while, but that didn't happen. Max sort of, but she had screwed that one up. But that was exactly what Luke was – a forever type guy. He had always been there and he probably always would. She changed into shorts and a tee shirt and went downstairs to make some coffee. Just as she sat down, the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, mom. On my way to Hartford. Just reporting in....the smile...very prominently displayed on said man's face. Gotta go. I'll call later with the yes or no."  
  
"Thanks, hon. Good luck. And thanks for the info."  
  
Lorelai caught her reflection in the toaster. Damn, there was a stupid grin on her face.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Heeello."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love the way you draw out your words like that?"  
  
"Why, no you haven't. And if that's a line to get me back in your bed mister.....well, it just might work."  
  
"Lorelai, we're on the phone."  
  
"Luke, do you have a party line? Is someone standing next to you listening?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then I'll talk dirty to my man if I want to."  
  
"Your man?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"So, you know it is eight o'clock in the morning? And this is Lorelai Gilmore you are talking to?"  
  
"Yep, that's the number I dialed."  
  
"So, what couldn't wait until a civilized hour?"  
  
"Seeing you again."  
  
"Oh, well, then eight o'clock is quite all right. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Tonight. casual dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but we probably could never agree on a movie."  
  
"It's called compromise."  
  
"Ahh, that's nice Luke. I get to pick."  
  
"Compromise: the art of two people with different ideas coming to an agreeable conclusion."  
  
Lorelai replied, "Baseball movie with romance on the side?"  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
"I'm not sure I like compromise."  
  
"You'll adjust. So I'll pick you up at six. Six sharp."  
  
"See you at six fifteen. Bye."  
  
They both hung up laughing.  
  
Lorelai spent most of her day reading the comment cards collected from the guests during the run-through weekend. Most of the guests had written that they would recommend the Dragonfly to their friends, and very few had written any type of criticism.  
  
Lorelai took a late afternoon bubble bath and then dressed for her date with Luke. She walked by the mirror and thought he might like what he saw. They were her tightest jeans after all She brushed her hair into loose curls – Luke had mentioned that he loved it that way. Actually, he had said something about loose and wild, and Lorelai had taken offense. But he assured her she wasn't loose, just wild. And then he had kissed her, and she had lost all train of thought. She bound down the steps and almost ran into Rory coming in the door.  
  
"Hey, so are you employed?"  
  
"I am if I want to be."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They offered me the job - for two summers actually."  
  
"So why the face?"  
  
"Well, if I agree to both summers, than they want me to attend a two week seminar. It's at Harvard and it sounds pretty intense. But its two weeks away and I just got back."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm going. During the drive home, I made the pro/con list and the pros won."  
  
"And you're not running away from your problems?"  
  
"Nope, just providing a little space."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter and smiled. "Well, welcome to the world of the gainfully employed." And then she added, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you.....but it's just two weeks."  
  
The door bell rang and startled both of them.  
  
Rory answered the door, and let Luke in. "So where are you two off to?"  
  
Lorelai piped up, "Dinner, and some athletic movie Luke wants to see."  
  
"That's not true. It's a baseball movie, and there's a romantic side. I think."  
  
Lorelai winked at Rory. "Probably between the short stop and the catcher. Or maybe between a player and his own anatomy." She looked at Luke, "I've seen a game or two in my time. Seems they spend a lot of time touching things that they would get arrested for if they did it on the street. And don't get me started on the spitting."  
  
Luke looked at Rory. "I think it's going to be a long night. Don't wait up."  
  
"I wasn't planning to. I'm spending the night with Lane and the band boys. Don't get me started on how disgusting those guys can be."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then. The next two days, all ours. The Gilmore Girls, visiting the mall near you."  
  
"And movie night? We haven't had a serious one in ages."  
  
"Movie night it is. And no _icky_ boys." Lorelai looked at Luke and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Night Rory. Have fun at Lanes." Luke was pushing Lorelai out the door.  
  
"Night kids. Play safe now."  
  
As she shut the door, she heard Luke's "ah, geez, Lorelai" and then her mother giggling.  
  
Luke and Lorelai headed toward the theatres out by the mall. It was foreign territory for Luke so Lorelai suggested a small cozy restaurant she knew. They had huge overstuffed sandwiches and shared a bowl of fruit, although Lorelai really would have rather had the chili cheese fries. Taking their seats early, they had some quiet time to talk. Luke draped his arm around her and was surprised when she made the arm rest between them disappear. She wrapped her arm across his chest and sighed.  
  
"Ok, so what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just happy to be with you."  
  
"Nice try, but no cigar. We may be new to this dating thing, but the friendship thing has been going on forever."  
  
"One word, Rory."  
  
"She seems ok to me."  
  
"She does seem to be fine. I'm proud of her really. She's dealing with it and well, today..."  
  
"Today she.."  
  
"Today she took a summer job in Hartford. And they're sending her off for two weeks."  
  
"That sounds good. Unless she's running away from things."  
  
"Not running, just providing a little space."  
  
"Lorelai, that sounds pretty level headed to me. Give it a chance."  
  
"I know but she just got home."  
  
"She'll be back before you know it. And I promise to help you pass the time. You have the inn to keep you busy during the day."  
  
"And you for the nights?"  
  
"Yep, it's a dirty job but someone has to do it."  
  
"How _dirty_?"  
  
The lights went down and before they knew it they were absorbed in the movie.  
  
Lorelai wiped a tear from her eye as she walked out of the theatre. Luke nudged her and teased her about crying at a baseball movie. She laughed because it really wasn't a baseball movie at all. It was a romantic love story and the guy just happened to be a baseball player.  
  
"Kirk told me you would love it."  
  
"You took advice from Kirk? That's more surprising than you taking me to a movie."  
  
"Hey, I told you I could be a movie guy. And besides, Kirk told me after Lulu saw this movie....well, it turned into a very interesting evening for them."  
  
"So you were just trying to get lucky?"  
  
"No, actually, I was trying to make some brownie points. I want to take a couple days off and go fishing. I'd invite you along but you'd be bored."  
  
"You didn't have to resort to bribery Luke. I'm spending the next few days with Rory. Shopping, eating greasy gooey things, gossiping -- all the things you hate."  
  
"Fishing sounds better."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Luke helped her into the truck and they headed back to Stars Hollow. She settled in her usual position, hand on his thigh, and head on his shoulder. How quickly they had fallen into certain patterns.  
  
Luke spoke breaking the comfortable silence. "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
He pulled into his usual parking space. They got to the door of the diner just as Caesar was locking it. Rory and Lane were standing there with two huge bags of take out. Lorelai talked to the girls for a few minutes while Luke talked to Caesar. Then she went inside and sat down at the counter. She watched Luke talk to the girls. Lane walked away but Luke and Rory continued to talk. Lorelai watched him smile at her and then gently touch her arm. It was usually the three of them together. She wasn't used to being on the outside looking in. But she was glad she had witnessed it. They really did have a special bond.  
  
Luke finally came in. "So coffee?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Pie?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Cake?"  
  
Again a 'no'.  
  
"The ice cream shoppe is closed, so that only leaves," Luke smiled and pointed to himself.  
  
Lorelai emphatically shook her head yes.  
  
Luke laughed, walked over to check the lock on the door and switch the light off. He grabbed her hand and they went up to his apartment.  
  
This night was the opposite of the night before. They practically ripped each others clothes off, throwing them all over the small apartment. Luke gently but firmly pushed her down on the bed. He held her arms up over her head, and took her fast and furiously. She loved every minute of his dominance. Afterwards, he rolled off of her, both of them hot and sweaty. When their breathing finally regained its normal rhythm, Lorelai asked, "What was that?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "I'm not sure."

But then he added. "I lied. Lorelai, there is another side to me."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"The possessive side. Us tonight... that was me staking my claim. I've watched for years the guys parade through your life. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled they were too stupid to see how great you are. But every time one of those jerks hurt you, it hurt me too. I was always there to pick up the pieces. And I was happy to do it. But now I'm finally the guy....and I don't want to turn into one of those jerks."  
  
"You could never be a jerk my friend."  
  
"Tonight I was king of the jungle, beating my chest, howling at the moon."  
  
"Luke....I loved every second."  
  
"I didn't hurt you or...."  
  
"Luke....I loved every domineering second. I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

"Well, there was a minute there when I thought you might be mildly enjoying it."  
  
She laughed and cuddled close to him and they fell asleep in Luke's tiny little bed.  
  
They awoke once during the night and made soft, gentle, sleepy love. Then they fell back asleep. Lorelai woke up to bright morning light and the aroma of Luke's special coffee. He was standing beside the bed with a huge mug.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head."  
  
"Good morning. And thank you." She took the mug from his hand.  
  
"You're welcome. I know how you love your coffee first thing in the morning."  
  
"Well, thanks for that too."  
  
Luke caught her double meaning and quietly answered, "My pleasure."  
  
"So, this fishing trip, when are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I get you safely home."  
  
"I think I can get home all by myself. Been doing it for years."  
  
"But we are officially still on a date. So I'm still responsible for getting you home."  
  
"Some date."  
  
"Yep, it sure was." Luke beamed.  
  
"Careful there, your feelings are showing."  
  
"I was just thinking I might listen to Kirk more often."  
  
"Now that's a scary thought." Lorelai drank her coffee and watched Luke move around his kitchen fixing their breakfast.  
  
"I love a man that knows his way around the kitchen."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
She repeated, "I love a man that knows his way around the kitchen."  
  
He looked over at her. "And he loves you."  
  
"So, while Rory's gone, want to play house?"  
  
"Lorelai, I don't think that's wise. Small town, Miss Patty, and Babette right next door."  
  
"Think they will talk? They do anyway."  
  
"How about another compromise?"  
  
"You and your compromises."  
  
"Worked pretty well last night, don't you think?"  
  
"I have to admit...."  
  
"So I suggest that we spend lots of time together but never let them see."  
  
"How do you expect to pull that one off, diner man?"  
  
"I'm sure we can do it."  
  
"Clandestine meetings?"  
  
"Not that mysterious. Just being careful and watching our moves."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"But it can be done."  
  
Lorelai gave him a look. "I guess."  
  
Luke brought their food to the table and they talked about his trip.  
  
"Sounds like a nightmare to me. Rory and me know how to live."  
  
"Yeah, days at the mall. Evenings in front of the TV."  
  
"Heaven."  
  
Luke started to clear the table.  
  
Lorelai yelled, "Stop. You cook, I clean. New rules for this household."  
  
Luke laughed at her words. "This household?"  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go take your shower so you'll be all clean for those smelly fish. And then you can take me home. And if you are lucky, you'll get a good bye kiss."  
  
Luke chuckled and went into the bathroom and before long he was joined by a very affectionate Lorelai.  
  
Luke dropped her off at her door. They kissed, and said they would miss each other and then they kissed some more. Rory finally opened the door and informed them they were making out against the door bell. So they should either come in and stop entertaining the neighborhood or better yet, Luke should go home and let the girls have their day.  
  
Luke knew when he wasn't welcome. He gave Lorelai one last kiss and drove off in his truck.  
  
Rory looked at her mom. "Another successful date?"  
  
"Yep, very nice. I think I'll keep this one."  
  
"You have to. If you don't, we'll starve to death."  
  
Mother and daughter laughed and headed upstairs to get ready for two days of intense bonding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you're not bored.


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Lorelai and Rory spent all day at the mall. Rory found some things for her trip and Lorelai bought several outfits to wear at the inn. They couldn't resist buying a couple new bathing suits. The next day was supposed to be almost ninety degrees and they thought it might be better spent at the lake. On the way home they picked up some videos, and as soon as they walked through the door they called for pizza delivery.  
  
Exhausted they crashed in front of the TV and as soon as the pizza was demolished they both fell asleep. They didn't wake up until ten the next morning. The put on their new bathing suits, grabbed some towels and a blanket and headed for the diner for breakfast.  
  
Rory looked around the diner, "Seems weird around here with no Luke."  
  
"Sure does."  
  
"You miss him."  
  
"More than I expected."  
  
Rory thought Lorelai seemed surprised.  
  
"Uh, mom, you should miss him. He's been part of our lives forever. And now he's an even bigger part of yours."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't realize. It all happened so fast."  
  
Just then her phone rang.  
  
"Hey.'  
  
"Hey yourself." Lorelai smiled and Rory knew who it was immediately.  
  
"So how are the smelly fish?" "Ah, too bad." "We're fine, on our way to the lake."  
  
Lorelai listened for a while.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I'm in the diner, I can't." 

"So you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Can't wait."

"Yeah, kind of surprised me too."

Rory knew what Luke had just said. Seeing them talk like this made her smile. "Sure Friday night sounds great. Bye." Lorelai smiled as she hung up.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. He misses me."  
  
"And you miss him."  
  
Rory smiled at Lorelai's silly grin, "Love is in the air."  
  
Lorelai flashed an acknowledging smile.  
  
The girls jumped in the jeep and drove the short distance to the lake. They spent the afternoon lazing around and face to face quietly talked.  
  
"So, you're leaving me."  
  
"Just for two weeks. And I'm leaving you in very capable hands."  
  
"Yeah, very capable hands."  
  
"Uh, mom. Some things I don't need to know."  
  
"Most things you don't." Lorelai teased her daughter.  
  
"It's going to be fun. And I'm going to learn a lot."  
  
"I hope so. I do think you're right. Time away from here can only help."  
  
"I'm not running."  
  
"I know, just _creating space_."  
  
"Much needed space. And when I come back...."  
  
"Have you talked to him?"  
  
"No. He called a couple of times, but I didn't pick up."  
  
"Was that wise?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know the timing is all wrong."  
  
"You should talk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, than you would know. You would know if it was a big mistake or the start of something."  
  
"The start of something for Dean and me means the end of Dean and Lindsay. An end that I started."  
  
"An end you just contributed to."  
  
"An end that will hurt Lindsay."  
  
"But better now than later."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Rory, what you did, it wasn't right. I know it happened in the heat of the moment and you rationalized it because he was your first love. But someday you might meet a guy that will be someone else's first boyfriend. How would you feel if the same thing happened to you?"  
  
"I get it mom. I really do. I said and did a lot of stupid things that night. I know he's legally Lindsay's."  
  
"They did say the vows. Just because we weren't there..."  
  
"Luke told me not to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke, he told me not to go."  
  
"Did he give you a reason?"  
  
"Nope, but the way he said it, it was almost like a plea. And we both know Luke and he doesn't ask for much. And when he does ask there must be a valid reason..."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"He's a smart man."  
  
"Yeah, so I'm learning more and more everyday."  
  
"Hey, I'm hot and hungry and starting to burn. Let's go home.'  
  
"Wonderful idea."  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am going to miss you."  
  
"I'm gong to miss you too."  
  
Lorelai and Rory headed home.  
  
"So, dinner?"  
  
"Dinner's always good."  
  
They were mulling over their options when the door bell rang. Rory opened the door to find a sheepish Dean.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not now Dean. Let's just let things coast for a while."  
  
"I can't Rory. I really need to talk to you."  
  
"I can't right now. I'm leaving tomorrow and I have a lot to do."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, just for a couple weeks."  
  
"When you get back, what happens then?"  
  
"I don't know. But I promise we will talk, if you still want to."  
  
"Of course I'll want to."  
  
"I'll see you in a couple weeks." Rory tried to shut the door.  
  
"Can I call?"  
  
"Please don't. I'm going to be busy."  
  
Dean looked down at the floorboards on the porch. "Rory, I told her."  
  
"Oh, Dean, please, can't it wait?"  
  
"If it has too. I just wanted you to know before you left."  
  
"Maybe you should try to work it out with her."  
  
"Is that what you want...."  
  
"I don't know what I want. I just need space right now."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"I promise I'll call when I get back."  
  
"You'll call and tell me what?"  
  
"I really have to go now."  
  
"Bye Rory." He tried to kiss her on the check but she turned her head and closed the door.  
  
Lorelai looked up when Rory entered the room. "Who was at the door? Rory, are you all right? Because you don't look alright."  
  
"Dean. Dean was at the door."  
  
"And? Don't leave me hanging here."  
  
"And he wanted to talk and I don't want to talk to him just yet."  
  
"So you left it at?"  
  
Rory didn't really answer her but mumbled.  
  
"He told her."  
  
"He told her....oh, he _told_ her. That was the right thing for him to do."  
  
"Maybe, but now I know that she knows what we did......everything we did."  
  
"Rory, it had to come out. No matter how this thing plays out in the future, the truth needs to be out there."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But she knows, mom."  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory in her arms and murmured, "I know honey. I know."  
  
The door bell rang again and this time Lorelai opened the door. She felt the need to shield Rory right now.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, Luke." Lorelai launched herself into his arms.  
  
"I guess you missed me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Good because I missed you too. I couldn't stay away another minute. I brought food." Luke held up huge bulging bags from the dinner.  
  
Lorelai laughed and pulled him into the house - - him and all his bags.  
  
Rory looked up and smiled through her tears. "Hi, Luke. Welcome home"  
  
"Thanks. Are you alright? 'Cause you don't look so good."  
  
"There must be an echo in this room."  
  
Luke looked puzzled and turned to Lorelai. "Just the Gilmore Girls getting all misty eyed about their impeding separation."  
  
Lorelai said those words, but mouthed to him, _I'll explain later_.  
  
"Well, I brought dinner. God, knows what you have two have been eating the last two days."  
  
"Only wonderful things I assure you."  
  
Luke shook his head and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai called after him, "If there are vegetables or salad in any of those bags...."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai winked at her daughter and followed the aroma escaping from the bags Luke had just carried in. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She kissed him and rubbed lightly up and down his back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They kissed for a few minutes and then she reluctantly pulled away. "To be continued...."  
  
Luke smiled. "Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart." She made the motion and then called out to Rory.  
  
"Hey, the guilty boyfriend is trying to bribe us with tons of all the things we love."  
  
She winked at him and he knew exactly what she was talking about....and it had nothing to do with food.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm starving!" Rory came into the room with a smile on her face. "I'm eating and then I'm out of here. Some things in life should be experienced but not witnessed."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and asked, "What ever could she be talking about?"  
  
Luke just shook his head and handed her a plate. "Don't go. I just stopped by to bring dinner and then I'm going home. I just wanted to see your mom and make sure you girls were getting at least one decent meal."  
  
"It's ok Luke. I've had her for two days and much of that was spent with her mooning about and sighing. Even shopping doesn't do it for her any more. I'm just going to my room anyway. I have lots of sorting and packing to do. If you leave, she will just sit on my bed and make sad puppy dog eyes."  
  
Lorelai piped up, "Will not!"  
  
"Yes, you will. If Luke stays I have a small chance of getting something accomplished. I promise to turn my music up real loud and ignore any creaking noises I may hear from upstairs."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Its ok mom. I'm a big girl now."  
  
Luke turn an interesting shade of red and the two girls howled with laughter.  
  
True to her word, as soon as she had eaten Rory disappeared into her room, cranked up the CD player, and wasn't seen again for the rest of the evening. As if they would have noticed anyway........  
  
Luke washed the dishes and Lorelai dried. Their hands touched often, and kisses were shared. Cleaning the kitchen had never been this much fun for either of them. Finally finished, Luke took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. She sighed and leaned against his chest, "Life without you sucks."  
  
"I missed you too. Fishing just doesn't bring the same satisfaction it used to."  
  
"When you were a lonely bachelor?"  
  
"God, don't remind me. It already seems a million years ago."  
  
Lorelai smiled in agreement.  
  
"Lorelai, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Whoa, that doesn't sound good."  
  
Luke laughed. "Don't jump to conclusions."  
  
Then he grew more serious. "I've learned a lot about myself these last few weeks. The divorce, my sisters wedding, Jess and even that damn book, they made me see things differently."  
  
"Differently?"  
  
"Maybe we should move out of the kitchen? Away from..." Luke pointed to Rory's door.  
  
Lorelai murmured, "Good idea." She took his hand and led him upstairs.  
  
He pulled her gently down onto the bed. He kissed her softly and deeply, but not passionately. When he pulled away, he caught the questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Luke continued quietly. "I had a lot of time to think while I was away."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"And I came to the conclusion that instead of playing house............maybe we should consider something a little more permanent."  
  
"You want to move in?"  
  
"No, not exactly. Well, sort of. Damn, this isn't as easy as I rehearsed it."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
Luke looked into her eyes and finally spoke, "We've known each other for years, trusted and confided in each other for most of those. We've had some ups and downs and always come out better for it. We know the physical part is good. More importantly we finally admitted that we love each other. Love each other in what we hope is that _for life_ kind of way. I'll admit it took us a long time to get here. But I guess that was for a reason. Life had to give us a few extra kicks in the butt. But that night at the inn, I knew I had to have you. I saw you slipping away and I had to take the chance. I was tired of butting my head against a brick wall. I think we both know that we need to embrace this for all that it is."  
  
Lorelai was looking at Luke with very wide, questioning eyes. She had never heard him put so many words together at one time.  
  
"So I've been thinking that we should get married. Not tomorrow, but soon. We should stop wondering if we're ever going to get what we want out of life. And just make it happen. There's no doubt in my mind that you are _it _for me. You always have been. I just didn't know it. And I was hoping that in some small way, that maybe you might....."  
  
"Return those feelings? I do. These past two days have seemed like a week for me. I woke up last night and reached out for you.....you should have been there. I realized that you should always be there."  
  
Luke pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly and then it escalated quickly. He slowly undressed her and touched her and kissed her while she slowly stripped his clothes away. They lay facing each other, naked and vulnerable. He tenderly ran his hand along her jaw line, across her lips, and down her throat. He looked into her liquid eyes, "So you'll marry me....be my wife?"  
  
Lorelai murmured, "Yes, a thousand time yes." Luke embraced her and kissed her deeply. He gently ran his hands gently down her back, cupping her butt, pulling her closer to him. Their eyes locked. Her hands automatically went to his face. She outlined every curve one finger at a time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted warm wet kisses on his lips, each lasting longer than the last.  
  
Lorelai was slowly but sweetly torturing him. When he couldn't take another second of her tender caresses, he gently pushed into her. As they moved together as one, she surrendered that last little piece she had been holding back. The one little part of herself that she had shared with no man until now.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

  
  
  
It was warm and comfortable in Luke's arms and Lorelai feel asleep quickly. She slept peacefully for a couple of hours but then awoke with a start. She looked over at Luke and saw he was still sound asleep. Why had she woken up? Then she remembered.  
  
"Luke, Luke. Wake up." She prodded him until he opened his eyes.  
  
"What? Are you alright?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Lorelai, it's the middle of the night. What could be so important......"  
  
"You did ask me to marry you right?"  
  
Luke smiled and pulled her close, "Yes. It wasn't a dream, if that's what you were thinking."  
  
"We can't."  
  
"What? Lorelai what are you saying?"  
  
"We can't Luke. We just can't. It's too soon. We haven't thought it out. We haven't talked about anything....we have great sex and that just isn't enough."  
  
Luke stared at her. He was wide awake now.  
  
"I didn't ask because the sex is so good. And it is by the way, but that's such a small part of it.'  
  
"Small part? Seems like a huge part to me."  
  
"Sure it is now. But someday it will be old and boring and we will need other things to keep us together."  
  
"That's a reassuring thought."  
  
"There's more here, Lorelai. I promise."  
  
"You have to listen to me. You married Nicole quickly and look what happened there."  
  
Luke thought for a moment before he answered. "Lorelai, I am listening. Now you listen to me. Watch my mouth, hear my words. I love you. Not because of the great sex, but because we have a life here. We've always had it, you and I. We've seen each other almost every day for the last ten years. I have hardly ever made a decision with out talking to you first. And you, how many times have I found you on my doorstep wanting something?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"And more. Should I Luke, am I able to Luke, help me Luke..."  
  
"God, I'm needy."  
  
"Yep, and every time I loved it. I loved being the one you asked. I loved being the _one_ guy in your life you could always depend on."  
  
"Didn't seem that way."  
  
"Well, I couldn't let you know how easy I really am."  
  
"Easy, huh? That has come to my attention lately."  
  
"Lorelai, this is important. We've been seeing each other for just a few days really. But we've been 'dating' for years. We've weaved our way through all the tough stuff. I bet there isn't anything you don't know about me. I bet there isn't anything that you don't know my opinion on."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"That's why it never worked with anyone else for either of us. We were already in some way committed to each other."  
  
"But....."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"So we can get married and it won't be a mistake?"  
  
"We can get married and see how it goes. I don't think it will be a mistake. But everything in life is a gamble. But if we don't at least throw the dice, we'll never have a chance at the jackpot."  
  
"Wow, you sweet talker you."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Lorelai softly laughed, feeling better and more secure immediately. She settled into his arms and let out a sigh.  
  
"Luke?'  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we have some more of that good sex? You know, before it gets boring and all?"  
  
"I don't think it will be boring for a very long time."  
  
"But just in case.....could we......"  
  
Luke pulled her into his arms and kissed her leaving no question of his answer. There was something very special about their lovemaking this time. It was sweet and slow and quiet. Lorelai thought she might burst with all the love she felt for this man. Luke thought it was one of the most perfect moments he had ever experienced.  
  
Later, as they lay snuggled close Lorelai couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes,' he answered sleepily.  
  
"We should talk about everything right?"  
  
"Definitely. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just stuff.....when, where, how." Lorelai took a deep breath. "When should we tell everyone, should we live in this house, the location of my coupon drawer-- well, first I have to create a coupon drawer......and.......well............how do you feel about babies?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Just curious. Would you like to have a son?"  
  
"Maybe or a daughter like Rory. You're not trying to tell me something are you?"  
  
"No, really I'm not. Everything is safe and secure with this body. Nothing growing in here but hunger pains. I was just thinking about it earlier. Sookie was talking about having another one and I starting thinking that it might be nice. You and I, creating a life. Not now, but something to think about for the future."  
  
"Well, we aren't getting any younger. And I guess if that's what we both want, maybe we should really think about it. You're sure you're not...."  
  
"Fairly certain. We haven't been together in _that way_ very long. And we've been very, very careful.'  
  
"Yes, we have. So maybe, if we decide and all, we could start being _not so careful_?"  
  
"Maybe, if we decide." 

Lorelai thought about it for a minute and then giggled. Luke frowned at her but asked. "What?"

"I was just thinking. In my thirty plus years, I have done everything possible to_ not_ get pregnant."

"I'm with you there. It will be strange."

"What if we're not good at it?"

"Lorelai, you don't have to be good at it. It either happens or it doesn't."

"I know."

"We're good at the process. So I guess the odds are in our favor."

"Good odds, yes."

She settled in his arms again and he closed his eyes.  
  
Lorelai poked at him again. "Are you asleep yet?"  
  
"How could I be? I seem to be in bed with Chatty Cathy."  
  
"Whoa, grandpa, you're showing your age."  
  
"No grandpa could keep up with you and this grandpa needs his sleep. Since we've been going out, I've had probably a grand total of ten good hours of sleep."  
  
"Ahh, I feel for 'ya grandpa."  
  
"I can tell. Good night, Lorelai."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Luke's asleep."  
  
Lorelai smiled, snuggled close and drifted away herself.  
  
When Luke woke up in the morning, he had to disengage himself from her body parts. During the night she had kept a strangle hold on him and nice as it was, he really needed to get to the diner. He took a quick shower and headed downstairs. Rory was sitting at the table making small neat check marks on her to do list.  
  
"That's a lot of checks you've got going there."  
  
"Yep, all checked but one."  
  
"And that one is?" Luke turned to fill the coffee maker with water.  
  
"Say goodbye to Luke."  
  
Luke turned and gave her a gentle smile. Rory got out of her chair and walked over and gave him a small hug. And Luke hugged back.  
  
"I always had this feeling about you and mom. I thought I was happy that she had such a good friend....in this crazy town, well, you are one of the sane ones."  
  
"I'd take that as a compliment but I know these people."  
  
Rory laughed. "But now, when I look at her...and look at you...and look at the two of you together. Well, I guess I knew it was just a matter of time."  
  
"So you're ok with all of this?"  
  
"What exactly are your intentions young man?" Rory mocked.  
  
"You'll have to ask your mother about that."  
  
Rory was more than mildly curious about that statement.  
  
"Ask her mom about what?" Lorelai walked into the kitchen grabbing a mug.  
  
"You're up." Luke and Rory chorused.  
  
"Ah, the sound of morning people. I hate you both."  
  
"Thanks mom. And me leaving and all this morning."  
  
Lorelai walked over to Luke and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Look at her. All grown up and talking in full sentences before morning coffee. And I tried so hard to bring her up right."  
  
Luke poured his brew for both girls. They both took a sip and both sighed the exact same way and at the exact same time. Luke shook his head.  
  
"I'm out. I'm already late."  
  
Lorelai shot him a glance. "Luke wait. Don't we have something to tell Rory?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."  
  
"Gee, that makes me feel special. We decide something really big, earth shattering big, and you almost forgot."  
  
"Teasing Lorelai. We were just talking about that."  
  
"You told her?"  
  
"No, I told her to ask you.....remember when you came in?"  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
Rory was bursting listening to their banter. "So spill! I'm not getting any younger here."  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Well, we decided last night that..." All of a sudden the words wouldn't come out. Saying them out loud would make it real. Telling Rory was big.  
  
Luke looked down at her. "You haven't changed your mind?"  
  
Looking into his eyes she felt reassured and quickly shook her head no.  
  
Lorelai beamed. "We're getting married."  
  
"Wow, mom, Luke. That's great. No big surprise but great none the less."  
  
"No big surprise?"  
  
"Nope, totally expected."  
  
"How could you expect it when I didn't?"  
  
"Easy mom. Outside looking in, remember?"  
  
Luke figured this was his time to leave. When the Gilmore Girl shorthand started, there was no understanding for outsiders.  
  
"Well, you girls have a great day. Rory, drive carefully. Have fun and call if you need anything. Lorelai, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yep, I've got a busy morning at the inn but later would be good."  
  
Luke gave Rory a quick hug and was out the door.  
  
Rory turned to her mom. "So he proposed?"  
  
"Yep, he did."  
  
"And it was romantic?"  
  
"Very"  
  
"Candlelight?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Moonlight?"  
  
"It was out there somewhere."  
  
"Down on one knee?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
"Well, not when he asked."  
  
"So between the asking and the answering?"  
  
"Nakedness occurred."  
  
"Mom, nice story for the grandchildren."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"People will ask. Oh, Lorelai, Luke proposed – how did it happen?"  
  
"Rory...."  
  
"They will ask. This is Luke we're talking about-- stoic diner man, very unconventional sort of fellow."  
  
"Exactly. Why would a proposal be conventional from this very _unconventional_ man? I will just tell them that it was romantic and private and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
Rory smiled. "So naked, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and it was very romantic." Lorelai stuck out her tongue at her daughter.  
  
"Put that tongue back in your mouth. It has Luke written all over it."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai ran to the mirror and opened her mouth. Laughing, she turned around.  
  
"So, daughter of mine, what do you really think?"  
  
"I think it's great and I'm happy for you. But now I really have to load the car and get on my way. I have to check in by noon."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"I'll call as soon as I get a minute. Keep me posted on all your plans. I assume this is going to happen fairly soon?"  
  
"I guess. Luke says we're not getting any younger, and then there was some poker crack and some other sports analogy. Men are strange creatures."  
  
"Walk me out?"  
  
"If I have to."  
  
"You do."  
  
The girls grabbed her stuff, loaded the car and hugged one last time. Lorelai waved a final goodbye as Rory turned the corner. Lorelai picked up the paper and heard a shout from next door.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai. Busy night at your house. Rory, Luke, all the music. Lights going on and off all night."  
  
"Rory had to pack for a trip. Takes a lot to get her organized. We were working most of the night and Luke brought us food."  
  
"You put two bags in the car, sugar. And Luke, well, the truck was there all night. It takes three people to pack two bags? I wasn't born yesterday you know."  
  
"I know Babette." Lorelai started to walk into her house.  
  
"I think its great honey. And about time, you and Luke. Bet he's great in the sack. I've seen those hands and those huge feet and the way he fills out those jeans. You know the old saying......"  
  
"Catch you later Babette. I've got to take a shower and get to work."  
  
"Bye honey. I've got some calls to make."  
  
Lorelai whispered _of course you do_ under her breath.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Lorelai got to the Dragonfly just in time to join Michel and Sookie for a late lunch. Sookie had an array of new recipes to try out on them. The rest of the afternoon was spent solving minor problems and making calls. Rory called to check in but couldn't talk long. The drive had been uneventful and she had just unpacked. She had meetings until dinner and then an after dinner meet and greet.  
  
Lorelai was just ready to leave when someone called wanting to plan a small wedding. By the time they had settled on the details for the wedding, it was well past eight o'clock. Lorelai drove to the diner and dragged her body through the door. Luke looked up and flashed a smile and suddenly she felt better.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself. I expected you earlier."  
  
"Something came up."  
  
"Have you had dinner?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I know a little place...."  
  
"Can't we just stay here? It's been a long day."  
  
"The place I was going to suggest...right upstairs. I have something to show you."  
  
"I am not playing _I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours_ until I've been properly fed!"  
  
"That's not what I was suggesting, dirty girl. I got something new today and I just wanted you to see it."  
  
"Oh. Don't you have to stay down here?"  
  
"Nope. Lane needs some extra cash so she's closing. I've just been waiting for you."  
  
"Ah, that's nice. You've been waiting for me. It's nice to have some one waiting for me."  
  
Luke spoke to Lane and then he and Lorelai headed upstairs. Luke made her close her eyes as he led her into the apartment.  
  
"Luke, no dirty games until..."  
  
"Ok, open."  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes and giggled. She walked over to his huge new bed and sat down. She bounced several times and smiled up at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking bounce ability. It's a very important test for every new mattress. They have to have a certain feel."  
  
Luke laughed. "So does it pass your test?"  
  
Lorelai winked at him. "Not sure yet, I'll let you know later."  
  
Luke busied himself in the kitchen and Lorelai wandered around the small apartment, seeing it with different eyes this time. She ran her hands admiringly over several pieces of his antique furniture and looked at the few pictures he had scattered around.  
  
She picked up a small one. "Are these your parents?"  
  
"Yep. They were about the age I am now and already had this place and a couple of kids."  
  
"They look happy."  
  
"I think they were. They had some rough times but all I remember is feeling safe and secure."  
  
Lorelai walked over to his dresser and noticed a small wooden jewelry box.  
  
"Luke this is beautiful."  
  
"It was my mom's. Open it. Mom didn't have much. Liz took a few things but there are a couple things left."  
  
Lorelai opened the lid and noticed a beautiful necklace. "Pretty."  
  
"Yeah, it belonged to my mother's mother."  
  
Luke walked over to Lorelai and reached into the jewelry box. He pulled out a small box she hadn't noticed yet. He handed it to her and she gently opened the lid.  
  
"Oh, Luke, it's lovely. I bet she treasured this."  
  
"It was her engagement ring. She left it to me to give to someone special someday."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him.  
  
"I know it's small and sort of old fashioned. And I'd be happy to replace it with something big and more modern. But I thought for now that it would be nice if you would wear it. Just until we find something better."  
  
"Luke, there couldn't be anything better than this. Every time we look at it we will think of your parents and how they faced the tests of time. How your mother wore it and how she wanted your wife to wear it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
Luke took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She held out her hand for him to admire. They both thought it finally completed all that had been going on between them the last few weeks.  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him and crinkled her nose.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's burning."  
  
"Oh, yeah, dinner. Not burning, I'm just broiling a steak."  
  
Luke left her to finish the meal.  
  
They ate in his kitchen, softly lit by a candle Lorelai had found. They talked and she sneaked several looks at her new ring. They cleaned the kitchen and Luke suggested they go for a walk.  
  
It was a beautiful starry night in Stars Hollow. The weather had been warm all day but the evening was cool and moon was full. They wandered around town holding hands and making plans. They soon found themselves in front of Sookie's. Sookie called to them from her porch. "Hey, come up for a minute and sit."  
  
"Hey, Sook." She and Luke walked up on the porch.  
  
"Luke, Jackson just went in to get a bottle of wine. Why don't you go in and tell him to grab two more glasses."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luke walked in the house to find Jackson, and Lorelai sat down with her friend.  
  
"So you and Luke, going public now?"  
  
"Just out for a walk on a beautiful summer night."  
  
"You look happy. So does he."  
  
"I think we are. No, I know we are."  
  
Lorelai reached up to brush her hair back. Sookie spotted the ring. "Oh, Lorelai, pretty ring. It looks exactly like you, old fashioned with a certain glow about it. Where did you find it?"  
  
"It was Luke's mom's engagement ring."  
  
"Oh, well, its lovely...... Wait a minute....." Sookie squealed as Lorelai nodded her head _yes_ confirming her suspicion.  
  
Jackson came running out, Luke followed behind. "Sookie, shhh, you'll wake the baby. It took us forever to get him to sleep tonight."  
  
"Oh, Jackson. Look." Sookie grabbed Lorelai's hand and waved it at him. "Lorelai and Luke, they made it official. They're engaged."  
  
"Wow, that's great." Jackson poured the wine and handed each of them a glass.  
  
"I feel like I should say something profound. But I don't do speeches. So, here goes. I hope, we hope that you have a long and happy marriage."  
  
"Perfect, honey."  
  
"Yeah, perfect Jackson." Lorelai beamed at Luke as he walked over to her side.  
  
Luke spoke up. "Thanks Jackson. You guys are the first to know, well, after Rory of course."  
  
Jackson looked at Sookie. "So I wonder who won the pool?"  
  
Lorelai and Luke asked at the same time. "What pool?"  
  
"Oh, honey, this town has had a pool for years, the_ when will Luke and Lorelai ever realize_ _pool."_  
  
"Crazy town. Nothing's sacred."  
  
"Ah, Luke, come on. You two, dancing around each other for years, think nobody noticed?"  
  
"Guess everybody did."  
  
Lorelai laughed and grabbed Luke's hand. "Good night you two, Luke and I didn't mean to barge in on your romantic evening."  
  
"It's ok. I love being the first to know your news. . You two go off and have your own romantic night. We'll talk more tomorrow. And I do want all the details, young lady."  
  
They waved goodbye and headed back to the diner.  
  
All the way home Luke muttered about the crazy townies and their stupid pool and how the news would be all over town before midnight. Lorelai finally broke into his rant ...  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"_I'll show you mine, if you'll show me yours_."  
  
And they laughed as they climbed the stairs up to his apartment and that new bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Luke woke up before the alarm and reached over to shut it off before it woke up Lorelai. She felt the bed move and opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Luke smiled down at her.  
  
"Morning," Lorelai sleepily replied.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. Then he slipped out and went to start his shower. Lorelai fell back to sleep but woke again when Luke started to get dressed. She liked watching him move around his apartment, wrapped in a towel, hair slightly damp. It was intimate and personal and felt right.  
  
He looked over at her and caught her gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just watching."  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Can't, you're distracting."  
  
"I'll be gone in a minute."  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"Have to. I'll stop by the Dragonfly later. Want to catch a movie tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good. Do I get to pick?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Not too sappy, ok?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
He walked over and kissed her goodbye. She reached up to touch his face and noticed her ring.  
  
"I love my ring."  
  
"Good. It looks good on you, looks like it belongs there."  
  
"Yeah, it does. See you later."  
  
"There's fresh coffee when you're ready." Luke touched her hair and quietly left the room.  
  
Lorelai didn't want to stay in his bed all alone. She got up, made it quickly and jumped into his shower. She looked around at all his personal stuff and smiled. After her shower, she wrapped a towel around her and opened his closet door. She found her favorite flannel shirt of his and slipped into it. It fit like a dress and smelled faintly of Luke. She was rolling up the sleeves when Luke walked in balancing two plates.  
  
"I like the look. Looks better on you than on me."  
  
"I call it _Diner Chic_. I think it should be in the new line at Victoria Secrets."  
  
"So I brought breakfast."  
  
"You take such good care of me."  
  
"I try."  
  
Lorelai poured a glass of juice for Luke before she poured her coffee.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Taking care of me, before you're beloved coffee."  
  
"I try."  
  
She filled him in on her busy day as they finished breakfast.  
  
Lorelai pulled her jeans on under his shirt. He thought she looked too cute for words. He walked her down to the back door and they kissed goodbye.  
  
Lorelai made it to the inn by eight. Michel greeted her like a long lost friend. He knows she thought, good old Sookie. Lorelai wandered into the kitchen and found her friend with her hands deep in flour. It was up to her elbows, in her hair and all around her on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Sookie, like the new look."  
  
Sookie looked down and all around her and just laughed. "Sorry, I've been trying to get this recipe to work since dawn. And finally, I think I've found the secret."  
  
"Dawn? You're crazy. Don't you know the brain definitely works better later in the day?"  
  
"Davey had me up early and then Jackson wanted to, well, never mind. I've been waiting on pins and needles here."  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
"Waiting for all the down and dirty details of course."  
  
"Details?" Lorelai teased, "Well, we're doing great. Business is booming so to speak. Rory is safely at Harvard. Michel is at the front desk – being very friendly for a change. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore! You know what I am talking about."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Spill. I'll give you _chocolate_."  
  
"Bribery? I'm surprised at you."  
  
"Sit and tell me now. I can't wait another second. Was it romantic?"  
  
"I'm not going down that road again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's exactly what Rory asked. Are you sure you two aren't the same person? It has been a while since I've seen you both in the same room at the same time."  
  
"So you told Rory."  
  
"Well, she just wheedled it out of me. Early morning, before coffee, well, before the coffee kicked in."  
  
"So you told an innocent nineteen year old, but you won't tell your best friend? You're business partner, the women who invited you to witness the birth of her first child?  
  
"The women who almost broke every bone in my hand because she squeezed it so hard during said birth? That friend?"  
  
"Well, Jackson was a little green and the doctors seemed too busy."  
  
"And did I, my friend, utter one unkind word or cry out in pain at any time during that whole process?"  
  
"Nope, but you did ask Jackson if he was that particular shade of green during conception. And then when he finally fainted you yelled, and _another one bites the dust_."  
  
"That was just for comedy relief. You seemed a little tense."  
  
"Lorelai I was pushing out a nine pound baby in front of four strange men, an unconscious husband and a comedienne in some weird dress and a bonnet!"  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"I deserve details, no matter how dirty. In fact, the dirtier the better."  
  
"Ok, but don't say you weren't warned."  
  
"Talk." Sookie teased her with a chocolate donut. Passing in front of her mouth but not letting her have it until Lorelai actually started to speak.  
  
"Well, we were in my kitchen doing the dishes. And Luke started talking about how he had thought a lot about us while he was away. Then we went up to my room."  
  
"Niiice."  
  
"He admitted that he had learned a lot about himself in the last few months. He talked about how we have had this long friendship and even with all the ups and downs, well, that we are still friends who trust each other and value each other."  
  
"True."  
  
"He told me meeting Jason had scared him. Jason gave him the impression that maybe we were still together or at least trying to work things out."  
  
"That guy is something else."  
  
"And that made Luke mad or brave or something. Because that's when he got all hot and made his move. Anyway, he said he was tired of playing around and that maybe it was time for both of us to get on with it."  
  
"Get on with what?"  
  
"Life. Take a chance, get married, see what happens."  
  
"Sounds romantic so far."  
  
"It was very romantic. He took me in his arms and we started kissing and touching...."  
  
"I can hear the clothes hitting the ground as we speak."  
  
"Yeah, well.... So we were in bed, facing each other and he asked me to be his wife..."  
  
"Did you answer before or after?"  
  
"Before or after what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Before of course. That's what led to the after."  
  
"And the after?"  
  
"Ah, Sookie, it's like I've never done it before. It's perfect. He knows how to make a woman feel like she's the only one on earth."  
  
"And did the earth move?"  
  
"Ok, Sookie. I earned the donut and now I'm out of here. I'm going back out to the desk to tease Michel some more. He has tried everything to get a glimpse of my left hand. Amazing how most things can be done one handed."  
  
Lorelai started to push at the kitchen door when she turned. "Sookie, the earth thing, I'm surprised you couldn't feel it at your house!"  
  
"That's how you know its love."  
  
Lorelai smiled wickedly. "No, that's damn good sex. The love is in my heart."  
  
Michel kept trying to catch a glimpse of her left hand. It became a game with them Lorelai hiding her hand whenever he was around, him trying fruitlessly to see it. They were standing by the front desk when he finally grabbed her hand so he could finally check it out.  
  
"Michel!"  
  
"I just want to see what the diner man gave you."  
  
They were laughing when someone said, "Hi."  
  
Lorelai looked up to see Jason.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by and see the place in the daylight. It's exquisite. But I shouldn't be surprised. So are you."  
  
"Jason, I don't think that....."  
  
"Could we talk? Away from the front desk?"  
  
"I guess. Michel, call if you need me."  
  
Lorelai led Jason out on the porch.  
  
Jason heard the horses. "Let's go over to the stable. I'd love to see the horses. I haven't been around them since summer camp."  
  
They walked to the stable and entered. Jason patted both horses and then turned to her.  
  
"So how are things going?"  
  
"Great. We're almost fully booked until Thanksgiving. Seems everyone wants to spend the summer and fall in the country. And everyone that has stayed here so far wants to come back for Sookie's Thanksgiving extravaganza."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed. I knew you would be successful but I didn't expect such a great start."  
  
"So Jason, what do you want?"  
  
"I want...I need...another chance. I got a new job. I'm based in New York but since I travel so much, I can live anywhere. I can stay in Hartford or I could even live here."  
  
"Why would you want to live here?"  
  
"Because you are here."  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Just listen for a moment." He took a deep breath. "I can't get you off of my mind. I look around my place and I see you everywhere. I drive around Hartford and I remember every place we stopped, every restaurant, every store..."  
  
"Jason, I...."  
  
"Lorelai, give me another chance. One more dinner, any night you choose."  
  
Lorelai didn't notice Luke's presence at the stable door.  
  
"Jason, I can't. I have plans."  
  
"With Luke? I assume you are still together?"  
  
"Yes, with Luke. We are still together. We are..."  
  
"You can't be with him every night. Surely you can..."  
  
"Yes, every night Jason. Luke and I are engaged. We're going to be married soon."  
  
"Married? That's pretty fast. Pregnant again?"  
  
"That was rude."  
  
"Yes it was, extremely rude." Luke spoke up. "And none of your business."  
  
"Ah, so you are pregnant."  
  
"Jason, I think you should leave now. I'm trying to be patient here. I really have no beef with you but you can't talk to her or about her that way."  
  
"I think you should leave Jason." Lorelai softly added, "I'm not pregnant. But I do love Luke. We're getting married because we love each other and we don't want to wait to start our new life."  
  
"Lorelai, look at him. What can he give you that I can't? I know I can give you more."  
  
"More what Jason? More material things? Luke gives me everything I need and more. He knows what I need before I do. He loves my daughter and guess what.....he will sleep with me by his side all night long. We sleep together and it doesn't bother him. If I wake up or he wakes up, it's welcomed. We hold each other and drift back to sleep together. Can you do that for me? Never mind, I know the answer. Plus, I really don't care."  
  
Jason had backed her against the wall and she had come out swinging. And Luke was watching and silently bursting with pride. He had talked to Jason exactly two times, and both times Jason had seemed a self assured bastard.  
  
"She's with me now, Jason. She's right and we're right together. When it's right, it's right."  
  
Luke just had to throw those words back at him.  
  
Jason took one last look at both of them and stalked out.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and shrugged her shoulders as if to ask _what was that_?  
  
Luke laughed, and added. "You just had to be there."  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her and they walked back to the main building together.  
  
"So dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Yep, and because you are my night in shining armor, it's your choice."  
  
"Hey, from what I just witnessed, the last thing you need is a defender."  
  
"Why thank you. I feel pretty good about that myself."  
  
They had a nice dinner and as they sat waiting for the movie to start, Lorelai got a call from Rory. Luke listened to her side of the conversation.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?  
  
You're supposed to be swamped. That's why they call it an intense course of study.  
  
Paris is there too? Bright side...she's down the hall.  
  
Luke and I are great. We're waiting for a movie to start.  
  
He is a movie guy, I promise.  
  
He's across the hall, Rory. Don't let it get to you. You'll win him over. You always do. You probably will never see him again.  
  
He goes to Yale too?  
  
There's no accounting for taste and sometimes you do get a little carried away.  
  
Well, if you do run into him you can just ignore him.  
  
Rory, 'gotta go, movie is about to start. Love 'ya. Call me when you get a chance. Bye."  
  
Luke looked at her. Lorelai filled him in quickly.  
  
"Rory is swamped with work. Doesn't have one spare moment to shop.....important for us....our shopping time. Paris is there too, but in a room down the hall. Rory doesn't believe that I've gotten you to several movies. She doesn't understand the art of seduction from the male point of view obviously. There's an annoying guy in the suite across the hall. His roomies all like her, but he's a jerk. He turned up in most of her classes there and she found out he also goes to Yale. He's already made fun of her music and the way she takes notes. She hopes she never runs into him there. I think there's a little something starting there. Goodbye Deano!"  
  
Luke looked at her. "You figured that out from what? Sounds like she hates the guy."  
  
"Silly man, weren't you listening? Honestly, I don't know how you guys get through life. You don't pick up on anything. The girl protests too much. Half of the conversation was about the jerk across the hall."  
  
"Of course, silly me. Movie is starting Lorelai. That, I do understand."  
  
Luke wrapped his arm around her and this time he reached down to put the arm rest up. She laid her hand on his chest and settled in to watch the movie that she had chosen. He was a good man.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
More??? I need encouragement. 


	16. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

A heavy cloud of heat and humidity hung over the little town of Stars Hollow. It was one of those days when all you wanted to do was sit in a chair with a glass of lemonade and let the world fade away. Luke was finishing cleaning up after the lunch crowd. Everyone had done nothing but moan and grown about the heat. He looked out the window over to the park where some kids were playing. They were squirting each other with water and laughing and Luke envied them their freedom.  
  
Luke walked into the kitchen to talk to Caesar and then ran upstairs to throw some clothes in a bag. He filled an ice chest with some things from the diner freezer, grabbed some drinks and headed to his truck.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie were sitting in the kitchen finishing a late lunch. It was too hot to think about anything else right now. Even though they were in air conditioned comfort, just talking about the never ending heat was oppressive.

Luke burst in and announced, "Lorelai, I'm kidnapping you!"  
  
Lorelai looked at Sookie and said, "It's the heat. Makes people crazy."  
  
"I'm not crazy and it's not the heat. Well, it is the heat and the need to get away from it."  
  
"So you're taking me to Alaska?"  
  
Luke winced and Lorelai remembered the ill fated cruise.  
  
"Next best thing."  
  
"Ok, Luke. What's really up?"  
  
"We are taking a little get away trip. Couple days, a little place I know."  
  
"Um, Luke, business here, remember? I just can't get up and leave."  
  
Sookie piped up. "Sure you can. You just spent the morning with the accountant. I'm here, Michel is here. Take a couple days. We will survive I promise. You need a little break."  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice but...."  
  
"No buts. Go, have fun."  
  
"You're sure? I'm not needed?"  
  
"Positive. You're wanted and needed but not indispensable."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and knew that she'd lost the battle. It would be nice for both of them to get away for a night or two.  
  
"Ok, since I'm not_ indispensable_. But the phone stays on just in case, agreed?" She looked at Luke.  
  
"I guess, but only between the hours of nine and five."  
  
"Luke the inn is a twenty four hour business."  
  
"Between nine and five, no negotiations."  
  
Lorelai put on a fake pouty face, "Ok." She was looking forward to the time away already.  
  
Sookie shoed them out the door. Luke waited in the truck while Lorelai ran into her house to change and grab some things. She was back in ten minutes.  
  
"Hope I didn't forget anything."  
  
"Toothbrush?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sunscreen?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Luke smiled, "You're set."  
  
"Oh, I see. Dental hygiene and sunburn are your only concerns?"  
  
"Yep, you don't need anything else."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Reeallly? So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Don't be so nosey, you'll see in time."  
  
"Not fair, at least tell me how long I'm going to be stuck in this truck?"  
  
"Just a couple of hours."  
  
"Two hours, I'll need coffee for a drive that long."  
  
"Lorelai, its a hundred degrees in the shade. How could you possibly want coffee?" Luke asked but as she started to answer he reached behind her seat and grabbed a thermos.  
  
"Ah, nice man."  
  
They both settled in for the drive. Lorelai turned on some music and they drove north. She noticed that with every mile they drove she actually felt cooler.  
  
When Luke finally stopped the truck, she didn't see any thing except the lake a few feet away.  
  
"Ok, so where do we pitch the tent."  
  
Luke laughed. "No tent. You think I'm crazy?"  
  
"Well, it had crossed my mind."  
  
"Over there, see the path."  
  
She looked where he pointed and did see a small stone path.  
  
"Grab your stuff and I'll show you."  
  
Lorelai grabbed her small bag and another bag that Luke had brought. He got the ice chest from the truck cab and they headed up the path.  
  
After a short walk, she saw the front porch of a small cabin. The porch was screened in and had a couple of rocking chairs, a small table with two chairs, and an old fashioned porch swing. The cabin itself was made of wood and stone and had a huge stone chimney running up the side.  
  
Luke unlocked the door and she walked in. It was small but cozy and very masculine looking.  
  
"Am I the first woman who has ever been in here? I feel like I'm breaking into a private male club."  
  
"I've never brought a woman here, can't speak for the others."  
  
"The others, what others?"  
  
"Some friends and I bought this place several years ago. We used to rent it from this nice old local guy. When he wanted to get rid of it, we all chipped in and bought it. It was pretty run down and he practically gave it to us."  
  
"So this is the fishing cabin you escape to every so often?"  
  
"Yep, this is it."  
  
"Some cabin."  
  
"Well, a couple of the guys are builders and they kind of got carried away last year. They had a lot of stuff left over from jobs so they put it all in here. There's even one of those little portable hot tubs out in back."  
  
"And all this time I thought you were roughing it..."  
  
"I was. No air conditioning and no TV."  
  
"You don't need air up here. The trees give you natural air conditioning. But no TV? That's just un-American."  
  
"Whatever." Luke put the cold stuff into the small refrigerator and took the bags up the open stairway to one of the bedrooms. Lorelai followed him up the stairs and was surprised by what she found. The room had hard wood floors with a deep blue area rug. The bed was made of old logs and it sat high off the ground and had a big, thick mattress. It was covered with a burgundy comforter, much too hot for a warm summer night. There was a night stand with a lamp, a clock and Playboy magazine.  
  
Lorelai picked up the magazine, "Nice reading material."  
  
"Hey, when you're here alone you need a little something."  
  
"A little something for what?"  
  
"Something to while away the time, in case it rains or the fish aren't biting."  
  
"Or...."  
  
"Don't say it Lorelai. So how do you like my room?"  
  
"It's great Luke. And you have really never brought anyone else up here?"  
  
"Nope, just you."  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
They headed downstairs and Lorelai looked around some more. The first floor was two big rooms that ran together. The fireplace took up the whole wall and there were a huge overstuffed sofa and several chairs set all around it. The kitchen was simple but efficient and she noticed the table and chairs could seat at least eight.  
  
"Lots of seating space."  
  
"Well, we play cards and have friends over. And when we're all here, it's big enough."  
  
"So we're all alone?"  
  
"Yes, the others don't use it much anymore. They all have families and obligations. We try to meet at least once a year - usually in the fall."  
  
Luke led her to the back door. "The lake is down this way, just a few steps. The hot tub is over there behind that stone wall. The guys fancied it up so they could run around well, you know."  
  
"Got it.' Lorelai walked behind him down the small path that led to the lake.  
  
"Gosh, Luke it's beautiful here. No wonder you sneak off to come here. I could live here."  
  
"No way, there isn't a store or TV for miles."  
  
They stood looking over the lake. He led her down to an area where the lake met the shore. The men had a row boat tied there and had created a small sitting area by the shore. They sat down on the bench and watched the sun slipping down toward the horizon.  
  
"Hey, how about a quick swim before the sun sets?"  
  
"I'd like that. The water looks cool and refreshing. Let's go get our suits."  
  
While she was talking, Luke had stripped off his shirt and jeans and lastly his boxers.  
  
"Or maybe we'll skip that step." She giggled.  
  
"Come on. Never skinny dipped before?"  
  
"Not since I was fourteen. And never with a _boy_."  
  
"Well, I say there's always a first time for everything. And by the way, I'm no boy."  
  
She laughed as she quickly pulled off her clothes. "Yeah, I picked up on that real fast."  
  
She stuck her toe in the water and squealed. "Too cold."  
  
"Never. Come on, just jump. The shock wears off fast."  
  
She closed her eyes and squealed again when her body hit the water But she was soon met by his waiting arms and she immediately started to warm up. He wrapped his arms around her and their bodies met in wonderful places. It was so sensual being in the water like that. They kissed and he pulled her closer to him. He could feel her erect nipples against his chest. She could feel his hardness against her stomach. Both knew it was initially from the cold water but mostly from the feelings they had for each other. She pushed away from his embrace and swam away.  
  
"Thanks for kidnapping me. This is very nice, just want I needed."  
  
He swam to her. "Yeah, I know. I was watching some kids play in the park earlier. I wanted to feel that way again, just for a little while."  
  
"That's it. I feel exactly like a kid again. Free, no responsibilities, no cares, just you and me...."  
  
He pulled her in again and kissed her. She smiled as he tucked her wet hair away from her face.  
  
"The sun is starting to set." She sighed at its beauty.  
  
"Guess we should go in. I'm getting hungry. And if I'm getting hungry, you must be starving."  
  
She laughed as he helped her out of the water. They gathered their clothes and wandered back up to the cabin. There was a primitive shower by the back door and Luke turned on the water. She got in the shower while he ducked into the kitchen for towels. Then he joined her and they played around a little with soapy hands before they dried each other off. Lorelai didn't care at that moment if she ever had dinner.  
  
She ran upstairs to get dressed. She found one of his tee shirts and pulled it on over her naked body. She eyed the big old bed and smiled. She heard Luke calling for her to come down and help him get dinner together and all of a sudden she was starving.  
  
Luke had pulled on jean shorts and a tee shirt. His feet were bare and he looked right at home in this kitchen. While Lorelai opened a couple of beers and tossed the salad, Luke lit the grill and threw on a couple turkey burgers. When they sat down to eat, she was impressed.  
  
"The burgers at the diner are great. But these, gosh Luke, they're wonderful."  
  
"Everything is better out here."  
  
Lorelai teased, "_Everthing_?"  
  
"Well, I can only guess. But I'd say everything is definitely better out here."  
  
They laughed and quickly cleaned up their simple kitchen mess. They took the short walk back down to the lake. They held each other close and just enjoyed the peace and quiet they found there. He led her back into the cabin and started to build a fire.  
  
"You know it must be ninety degrees back in Stars Hollow. But here, we're building a fire because it's chilly."  
  
"The magic of the country."  
  
Fire built, they settled on the overstuffed sofa. It was soft and cushy and they were quickly lost in each other. Luke pulled off her tee shirt and ran his hands over every naked inch of her. Deeply aroused, she pulled off his shirt and quickly dispensed with the shorts. They snuggled close, arms resting for a moment around each other.  
  
Luke whispered in her ear, "Let's get married."  
  
"Luke, you already asked. Ring remember?" Lorelai held up her hand.  
  
"I mean let's pick a date. Let's really do this."  
  
"We can pick a date. Maybe spring?"  
  
"I was thinking more like September."  
  
Lorelai looked surprised. "Uh, Luke that's like two months away. We can't possibly plan..."  
  
"Sure we can. You own an inn, you have a chef."  
  
"The inn is booked until Thanksgiving. And there's the dress, the flowers and the invitations."  
  
"We'll keep it simple, just family and a few friends. The dress, you're a champion shopper."  
  
"You don't have any idea what it takes to get a wedding together."  
  
"Lorelai, I don't want to drag this thing out. You know how I feel about planning ahead. It just doesn't work, for me at least."  
  
"Luke, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing specific, I just don't want to wait."  
  
"Luke? You don't have doubts?"  
  
"Hell no! Do you?"  
  
"Nope, not a one. But I can' help but think about...."  
  
"Don't say it. That was different, me and Nicole, completely different."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I've known you forever. I know you, you know me. There's always been this thing with us – this under the surface thing. I've always felt it. I was just too stupid or scared to act on it."  
  
"Luke, what really happened with Nicole?"  
  
"I already told you. We went on that damn cruise. We were surrounded by all these couples who were in love and we just got caught up in it. Problem was we were just not in that same place. But we were both lonely and we both wanted to be in that place. So we just did it."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And we figured out real quick that it was a big mistake. We knew neither of us would give up our separate lives to join together. You saw what happened when we tried. You were the one person who saw it all. You saw our feeble attempt and how it all fell apart. You called me on it, even more than she did."  
  
"I thought maybe that you just needed more time."  
  
"I should have stuck with the original plan, get it over quick. But then she came to me that night. I was lonely and she did look appealing. The sex was always decent."  
  
"Decent?"  
  
"Well, good enough. I really did like her. I just never loved her. Not the way a man should love a wife. Not anything like I feel for you."  
  
"So September then?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Luke answered pulling her on top of him.  
  
They kissed until they were breathless. Luke's hands were all over her and she met every touch with one of her own. Lorelai pulled away, "Hey, the fire's almost out."  
  
"I didn't notice, seems pretty warm in here to me."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm thinking that it's safe to leave the fire.....and there is that great big cushy bed upstairs.....the one that's never been tested. How do we know if it works for us if we don't go up and try it?"  
  
"Excellent idea." Luke gently rolled her off him and pulled her up the stairway. He started kissing her as soon as they hit the doorway and backed her up to the bed. Luke once again pulled her on top of him and whispered, "Now where were we?"  
  
Lorelai giggled, "I think I was about to thank you for kidnapping me and taking me away from the real world."  
  
Lorelai slowly ran her hands down his jaw line, down his throat and chest. She gently played with the hair on his chest but quickly moved lower. She ran her hand down his thigh and back up again, resting it between his legs. She gently caressed what she found there and slowly moved upward, grasping him and slowly lowering herself onto him. Their eyes meet as she started to move and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she did all the work. They both finally closed their eyes as they came closer to the ultimate high. Their pace quickened and soon they were harmoniously and totally engrossed in the age old dance.  
  
And so the night went, short naps and lots of dancing in between.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pure sex for the romantics. And just because we needed it!!


	17. Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked around the room. She remembered where she was and who she was with and reached over to touch him. His side of the bed was empty but she could smell the sweet aroma of fresh coffee and hear a faint clamor coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and pulled on Luke's flannel shirt and headed downstairs. The closer she got to the kitchen the stronger the wonderful smells of breakfast became. Luke didn't hear her coming until she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Morning, handsome."  
  
"Good morning yourself, sleepy head."  
  
"Luke, its vacation, v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n. You're supposed to sleep late and do things you don't normally do."  
  
"So, I shouldn't be cooking right now. I should be..."  
  
"No, I wouldn't go that far. Cooking is good, we like it, we need it. And the coffee, well, we can't live without the coffee."  
  
"Speak for yourself. And breakfast is ready." He handed her a plate and went to grab the coffee pot.  
  
"You're spoiling me. You really shouldn't do that you know. Things like this, started early in a relationship, have to be continued forever."  
  
Luke laughed, "Hey, it's what I do. I get up early, make the coffee and cook."  
  
They two of them sat down at the huge table. Lorelai had a Richard and Emily flashback. She picked up her plate and moved closer to Luke.  
  
"Umm, breakfast tastes better also."  
  
"Also?"  
  
"Yeah, last night's dinner, last night period." She winked at him. "And breakfast too. Everything is better up here. Although last night, well that just gets better no matter where we are."  
  
Luke grinned in a dirty manner. "I like it when you do all the work."  
  
"I think the work load was pretty equal."  
  
"Yeah, eventually."  
  
Lorelai poured the juice. "So what have you got planned for us today?"  
  
"Nothing really, we could go back down to the lake. There's the hot tub, the hiking trails, fishing or we could go for a drive. This is a beautiful area. Not a big tourist spot but a few city people do summer here."  
  
"I vote for the drive."  
  
"I thought you would. Although I thought maybe you might like to go fishing. I know you know how."  
  
"I do know how. I had a very good teacher."  
  
"So did you ever actually use your new skill?"  
  
"Yep, I actually caught a beautiful little girl fish. That's why I can't do it again. I like my bath tub too much to share."  
  
"Lorelai...."  
  
"She was pretty and I took her home and she swam in my bath tub for weeks."  
  
"Why am I'm not surprised. So what finally happened to her?"  
  
"Well, Sookie finally had to take her back to the lake. Although now that I think about it, she did fix us a wonderful fish dinner that night. Oh gross, I think I ate my fishy friend."  
  
"Ok, a drive it is. There are a couple little restaurants on the pier. You can sit outside by the water and watch the fishing boats come in. It's nice to sit out in the sun with a beer and some great food. Watching the men work on their boats, makes you appreciate how easy your own life is."  
  
"I'm sold." Lorelai jumped up and put their dishes in the sink.  
  
"Last one to the shower has to do all the dishes." She took off running.  
  
"Not fair. You got a head start." Luke chased her and quickly caught up.  
  
He nabbed her at the top of the stairs. He pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
"Nope, no time for this, we have a plan - an agenda."  
  
"Lorelai, its vacation remember?"  
  
"Yep, and we have to get out there and do vacation stuff. You know play like tourists, throw some cash into the local economy."  
  
"I'm not going to win this one am I?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, but I think we can make the shower very interesting. If you're willing."  
  
"Oh, I'm willing and able and ....."  
  
Lorelai pulled him into the hot running water.  
  
An hour later they were finally dressed and ready to go. The drive was beautiful and the little fishing village where they finally stopped was quaint and picturesque. They walked hand in hand down the main street ducking in and out of some little shops. Luke led her to the pier and they stopped for lunch at a little place on the very end. The view was like a step back in time. The old boats out in the water would have looked the same thirty years ago.  
  
It was hot and they had a couple beers. They ate huge fish sandwiches with cole slaw and fries. Lorelai was stuffed and needed to do some more walking so they headed back to the main street. They wandered down to the big general store that was right in the middle of town. Luke ran into a friend there and introduced Lorelai. The men starting talking about fishing and other guy stuff so Lorelai wandered around the store. She noticed a couple small shops across the street.  
  
"Hey Luke, I'm going across the street to those two little shops. You two have fun catching up."  
  
"It's ok Lorelai. I'll come with you."  
  
"Luke, they are ladies shops, full of ladies things. Stay here, in fact, go have a beer. I could be a while. I'll meet you back at the pier in an hour or so."  
  
The men laughed. As they walked away, Lorelai heard the friend telling Luke his wife was doing the same thing. It was interesting to watch Luke interact with an old friend. There really were a few things she didn't know about him. She shook her head and walked across the street. The first was a typical small town shop. Tee shirts decorated with sea motifs by local women, some interesting jewelry and some cute sandals. Lorelai bought a couple tees, a cute necklace and a pair of outrageous sandals.  
  
The next store was a little more upscale. Designer tees and shorts in the front of the store and some simple sun dresses on racks along the side walls. As she was going through the dresses she saw a small rack against the back wall. It had several long dresses wrapped in long clear bags. She wandered back there and pulled one particular one out.  
  
"Pretty, huh?'  
  
"Beautiful, simple and elegant." Lorelai new a great find when you saw one.  
  
"One of the summer girls ordered it from one of my catalogues. She's getting married in September and she thought it was perfect."  
  
Lorelai was disappointed. "So it's sold?"  
  
"No, when she brought her mother in to pick it up, her mother didn't approve. She thought it was too simple for her daughter's big wedding. Can you imagine a mother not letting her daughter pick out her own wedding dress?"  
  
Lorelai thought about Emily. "Yeah, well, sometimes it happens. The mother/daughter thing is a very strange relationship when it comes to these things."  
  
"I'd like to try it on." The women showed her to the small dressing room.  
  
Lorelai slipped it on and it fit her perfectly. It was white, trimmed with a little lace, cap sleeves, and a v-neck that accentuated her bustline but didn't expose it. It was simple but when she put it on it took on a whole new look. She fell in love with it immediately.  
  
The saleslady returned and caught her breath at the sight. "It looks beautiful, like it was made just for you."  
  
Lorelai agreed and added it to the others dresses she had found for Rory and herself.  
  
Lorelai finally made it back to the pier with all her shopping treasures. Luke laughed at her approaching him with her arms full of shopping bags and carrying a long dress bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Guess you had a good day."  
  
"Oh, Luke, you can't even imagine."  
  
"Well, I say we head back to the cabin. It's the heat of the day and I think a swim is in order before dinner."  
  
"Sounds perfect." He grabbed several of her bags but she held tightly to the dress bag.  
  
"So what's in the long one?"  
  
"It's a secret. I'll show you the rest of the stuff when we get back. But this one is strictly for my eyes only....no peaking."  
  
"No problem." But he was mildly curious. He put her bags behind his seat but she held onto the long one all the way home.  
  
While he grabbed her shopping bags, Lorelai ran the long one into the cabin and hung it in the big hall closet. She showed him all the things she had bought and tried on the sun dresses for him.  
  
"So I really don't get to see what is in the long one?"  
  
"Nope, a girl needs some secrets you know."  
  
"It's just a dress."  
  
"A special dress I'm saving for a special occasion."  
  
Luke looked at her. "Special occasion in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"There are some you know, every once in a while." She teased knowing Luke didn't have a clue.  
  
"I thought we were going swimming." She dropped the dress she had been modeling to reveal that there was nothing underneath.  
  
Luke forgot his curiosity when the dress hit the floor. She headed down to the lake with Luke close behind, whistling and dropping his clothes along the way.  
  
They met in the cold water and quickly warmed each other up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, watch those hands."  
  
"Watch them do what?"  
  
"Watch them make Lorelai a very happy girl."  
  
Luke thought they should try out the hot tub. She settled in beside him and enjoyed the jets whirling around her body. They both closed their eyes and listened to the sounds of nature and let the warm water relax them.  
  
"Hey, Luke, ever_ done it _in a hot tub?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Want to try?"  
  
"Sure, I'm always up for new experiences."  
  
Lorelai laughed as she climbed on his lap.  
  
Luke only had a chance to murmur "ummmm' before all senses left his head.  
  
They took a quick outside shower and headed in to fix dinner. Lorelai pulled on his tee shirt and he pulled on his discarded jeans. Dinner was quickly dispensed with and soon they were walking hand in hand back down to the lake. They sat and watched as the sun disappeared and the moon light took over.  
  
"I don't want to leave tomorrow. Can't we stay here forever?"  
  
"We have to get back to the real world, Lorelai. But we can come back any time."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. In fact, I was thinking about asking the guys if I could buy this place outright. Then it could be our little get away place any time we want it."  
  
"Oh Luke, that's a wonderful idea."  
  
"I'll tall to them as soon as we get home."  
  
"Well, I guess that is one nice thing about going home. That and Rory should be home soon. Signing up for that extra class has kept her away too long."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"She's great. I think it did her a world of good to get away."  
  
"I saw Dean the other day. He still seems to be with Lindsay."  
  
"I'm not surprised. And that's the way it should be, if they can work it out."  
  
"Well, sometimes it works and sometimes...."  
  
"I know Luke. I know." She pulled him into an embrace and gently kissed him. "It's our last magical night. Let's go back up to the cabin and build a fire and snuggle and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And plan our wedding."  
  
"Second best idea you've had all day."  
  
Lorelai grabbed his hand and started walking. "And what was the first?"  
  
"I'll remind you later." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the real world...........R&R 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Luke built a small fire and they sat on the sofa and watched it grow into a roaring one. He grabbed a couple beers and a small notebook and they set about planning their wedding.  
  
"I think for obvious reasons that the plan should have a name."  
  
"A name?"  
  
"Yes, so that we can talk about it in front of people but they won't know what we're talking about."  
  
"Lorelai only you would ever think of something like that."  
  
"Do you want everyone knowing what we are doing? And trying to add their two cents?"  
  
"No of course not but..."  
  
"I suggest we call it The New Menu."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Silly question but I'm still going to ask, why?"  
  
"Well, we can talk about The New Menu for hours -- what should be included, the order of things, the food choices, get my point?"  
  
"Sadly I do. I still don't understand why we need a secret name but if it will speed things along."  
  
"Thanks, so about the new menu, where should it be?"  
  
"I like the Dragonfly. It was your dream and we both have a little of ourselves invested there. It's where _we _got started."  
  
"Our first kisses on the porch, the times in the stable... great idea, but we are solidly booked for September."  
  
"Which leaves the little town church."  
  
"That works too. The night we broke the bells..."  
  
"The night you told me you didn't want me to move away."  
  
"You had no intention of moving anyway."  
  
"I already had."  
  
"Yeah, right, so the town church." Lorelai wrote it down. "Sookie will cater the dinner and make the cake, chocolate or white?"  
  
"I don't care. I don't like cake."  
  
"Luke, it is our wedding cake."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, how about marble?"  
  
"Easy way out mister."  
  
"I don't like cake."  
  
"You'll like this one, I promise."  
  
"And by the way, it will not end up all over my face."  
  
"Of course not," Lorelai grinned and quickly went on. "Now, what kind of food?"  
  
"Anything healthy."  
  
"No way. I say we leave it up to Sookie. She has wonderful ideas and it will keep her busy so she can't ask more personal questions."  
  
Luke laughed. "I'll agree to that. She's married to Jackson and he grows healthy stuff."  
  
"Best man?"  
  
"That's tough."  
  
"Well there's T.J, and Kirk, and you obviously have friends I've never met.....or there's Jess."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Seems fitting somehow."  
  
"But what about Rory?"  
  
"I don't think she'd make a good best man. Besides which I've already reserved her particular wedding participation."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you mean the two of them being thrown together? There hasn't been anything there for a while. And maybe the 'jerk' will still be around in September."  
  
"The 'jerk' isn't around now."  
  
"Sure he is. Why do you think she took that extra class?"  
  
"Because she thought she might learn something to help with her career in journalism."  
  
"Sure, yeah. Well okay, keep thinking that."  
  
"Well, I can ask I guess. I think he's over her."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"He really loved her you know. He told me."  
  
"Yeah, well he had a strange way of showing it."  
  
"Hey, you Gilmore girls are intimidating. Hard to know what approach works best."  
  
"And your approach was?"  
  
"Be the best friend with the coffee. Watch the parade of men go through and then..."  
  
"And then get married and pretend to move away."  
  
"Well, it worked didn't it?"  
  
"Seems like there was an easier way, Luke."  
  
"Believe me it wasn't planned."  
  
"I know. Next, flowers."  
  
"Fall flowers are easy. They're big and plentiful, nice dark colors." Luke looked at her.  
  
"You're right, yellow, gold, burgundy....lots of greenery."  
  
"Unless you want more traditional ones, like roses?"  
  
"No, it's a fall wedding it should have fall flowers." Lorelai scribbled a couple notes. "Now the hard one, the honeymoon. I vote right here in this place."  
  
"That would be nice. But I was thinking something a little more exotic. It starts to get cool here in September and the days are shorter. I was thinking more like a beach somewhere. Somewhere warm and sunny with lots of things to do....maybe some gambling."  
  
"And shopping..."  
  
"Or a cruise might be nice."  
  
"No way! What are you thinking?"  
  
"I guess I wasn't."  
  
"I like the beach idea. Any ideas?"  
  
"How about I look into it and get back to you. You can take care of all the other stuff."  
  
"Honeymoon is all yours." Lorelai added to her list. "I think that covers the major stuff. Oh, wait, how about rings?"  
  
"Rings as in plural?"  
  
"Yep, one for me the bride and one for you the groom."  
  
"Lorelai I'm not one for jewelry."  
  
"No negotiating on this one my friend. I want a ring on that hand so other women will know you are mine, especially Crazy Carrie."  
  
"You don't have to worry about her. She scares me and besides she's married."  
  
"You might want to tell her that. On second thought, just stay away from her."  
  
"No problem." Luke teased, "I like jealous Lorelai."  
  
"You ever give me a real reason and I promise you that you won't."  
  
"Possessive."  
  
"You bet. Took me this long to snag you...."  
  
"I thought I snagged you."  
  
"Talk about snagging, how about we 'snag' each other right now?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Wedding planning over?"  
  
"I'm closing the book right now." Lorelai slammed the notebook closed. "I say we rehearse for the honeymoon."  
  
"I think that's just another one of those God given talents. You either have it or you don't."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Did you ever take a lesson?"  
  
"Well, no but it does take time to cultivate a certain...."  
  
Luke pulled her close and kissed her to shut her up. "I say we adjourn this meeting and head up to bed. Our last night you know."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"It's not like you're going back to prison tomorrow."  
  
"No and I'm happy to go back to the inn and my house and Rory. But here we are just two people having fun, another couple in love. Back there, we are Luke and Lorelai of Stars Hollow. Fodder for the gossips and kicking board for disgruntled parents and employees."  
  
"Maybe we_ should_ just stay here."  
  
"Sounds good to me. You can get a job on one of those fishing boats and I can make cute tee shirts for one of those shops."  
  
"We're leaving in the morning."  
  
"I know." The wrapped their arms around each other and walked up the stairway.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  


The early morning chatter coming from outside the window woke Lorelai. She loved waking up there but the birds she could live without. She checked the clock and groaned, six fifteen, too early. Lorelai glanced over at Luke who was still sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful and she loved having a moment to secretly gaze at him. She was surprised at the intensity of her feelings for him. It seemed like it had happened quickly but laying there she realized that her feelings had been growing for years. She was smiling with that thought when he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled and she melted slowly inside. He pulled her close and buried his face into her warm neck and nuzzled gently there. Lorelai groaned with pleasure as that simple act sent chills all over her body. She snuggled deeper into his embrace as his hands slowly made there way all over her body. Not one word was uttered...not one word was needed.  
  
Much later they dragged themselves from the bed and hopped into the shower.  
  
"You know, it's going to be hard getting used to taking a shower alone again. It's been so much fun sharing."  
  
"Fun, questionable but I'm glad we took this time away."  
  
"Are you saying that you haven't enjoyed _this_?" Lorelai made some moves. "_And this_?" She made a bolder one.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way." He smiled knowingly.  
  
"I thought so. I don't remember one single protest." She gave the same smile back. "Thanks for forcing me to come."  
  
"Forcing you?"  
  
"Encouraging me to join you in this little adventure."  
  
Luke leaned down to kiss her while he turned the water off and then pulled her out of the shower. They slowly dried each other off and slowly pulled on their clothes. Neither was in a big hurry to get this particular day started and neither was in a very chatty mood.  
  
They silently worked gathering their few possessions together. Both finished packing their bags and then headed downstairs for one last check of the cabin.  
  
Reluctantly Luke grabbed their bags while Lorelai gathered all of the shopping bags together.  
  
"So are we forgetting anything?"  
  
"I think we've got it all. We didn't bring much."  
  
"But you doubled the load with your shopping." He pointed to her full hands. "Guess it's time to get on the road. We can be back home by early afternoon."  
  
Lorelai looked around the little cabin and sighed.  
  
"Lorelai we will be back, I promise. Anytime, just say the word."  
  
She smiled and answered softly, "I know."  
  
They got in his truck and started down the road.  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"I know, food and coffee. You are insatiable women."  
  
"So you told me last night."  
  
"All of your appetites are huge."  
  
"And that's a_ complaint_?"  
  
"Not totally." Luke grinned. "Actually we're stopping up ahead. I know a place."  
  
"You sure know a lot of places."  
  
"Well, I had a life before you."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, I've lived. Not as well as now but it's been pretty good."  
  
"You know everything about me. I don't know so much about you."  
  
"You know the important stuff."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Luke sensed a question there. "If you have a question just ask it."  
  
"Well, I know about your childhood and most of the recent stuff. I understand how all the stuff happened with Nicole. But what about Rachel.....why did she leave so suddenly? I know it was a while ago but she gave me the impression that she really wanted it to work."  
  
"Rachel, that's ancient history. I haven't thought of her in ages."  
  
"Really, I thought she was the love of your life?"  
  
"The love of my life....I thought that was you."  
  
"Nice try but it's a detour I'm not taking."  
  
"Rachel was my first love. It was special but it ran its natural course."  
  
"And she left because it had run its natural course?"  
  
Luke was silent for a few minutes, never taking his eyes from the road.  
  
"She left because of you."  
  
"Me? That's crazy."  
  
"Rachel questioned my feelings for her and my possible feelings for you. She sensed a difference and she thought it was because of you."  
  
"Interesting, that she thought that."  
  
"She was right about the feelings even though I had done my best to ignore them."  
  
"Luke that was years ago."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you have felt this way for a while?"  
  
"It was always at the back of my mind."  
  
"What finally brought it around to the front?"  
  
"The front?"  
  
"The idea, to the front of your mind."  
  
"Well everything that's happened lately -- Jess, the book, Liz's marriage, my ridiculous farce of a marriage......and you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Your reactions to certain things and spending so much time with you. I had a wife who I didn't see as much as I saw you. A wife who didn't seem to care about me the way you did. And all of those times we were innocently together were just....well they felt so right. I looked forward to you coming into the diner. And some of the things you said and did....just made me want to be with you more."  
  
"We have had some crazy experiences lately. Moving Rory to Yale, movie night, that night in the church and I'll never forget the sight of drunken Luke with the blood on his shirt and the Barbie band aids in his palm. And bailing you out of jail.....my personal favorite."  
  
"Don't remind me. Not my finest moment.  
  
"Great one for me, great stories for the grandchildren."  
  
"Grandchildren? That would mean children first."  
  
"Just an expression, don't read anything into it."  
  
"Still, might be something we should discuss. This is the second time the subject has come up."  
  
Lorelai was quiet for a moment.  
  
She didn't look at him but spoke quietly, "I think I might want it Luke."  
  
Luke looked straight ahead.  
  
"I think I might want it too Lorelai."  
  
Luke pulled over to the side of the road. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot. You've never had a child and you were so good with Jess."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"You were. He was a huge challenge."  
  
"A challenge I didn't meet well."  
  
"You were great with him and with Rory."  
  
"She was easy."  
  
"Up until now."  
  
"Hey, it will work out. She's growing up, bound to make mistakes."  
  
"Like her mom."  
  
"The mistakes make us the people we are."  
  
"And hopefully we learn from them." Lorelai answered quietly.  
  
"So we will seriously talk about all of this later?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go get breakfast and then go home."  
  
"I like a woman with a plan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so feed me already."  
  
True to his word, Luke knew a place. A great little diner with great coffee and a wonderful breakfast buffet. He had lots of fruit and a bowl of oatmeal and Lorelai had a little bit of everything. Stuffed they headed back to Stars Hollow. Luke dropped her off at her house and he headed to the diner.  
  
Luke walked through the door and almost ran right into Babette.  
  
"Hey, Luke. How was the fishing?"  
  
"The fishing?"  
  
"Caesar told us you took a couple days off to go fishing with a friend."  
  
"Oh, well, the fishing didn't happen. But I did have a good time with my friend."  
  
"That's good. Now that you're back you are going to have to do something about Lorelai."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lorelai your friend, new owner of the Dragonfly? Come on get with it here. She's been working so hard the last couple of days that I haven't seen her. I mean she lives right next door and I haven't seen her outside the house. She must go in before dawn and stay late into the night. It's not healthy. You need to go out to that inn and make her take a break."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?' He baited her wanting to know exactly how much she knew. He was sure word must be all over town by now.  
  
"Cause she won't listen to anyone else. She listens to you."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Well, at least you can try. She needs a break. She's working too hard. Especially now that there's no man in her life."  
  
Luke smiled he knew she was fishing a bit herself. "Well, if you insist Babette, I'll give her a call right now."  
  
Luke walked over to the already ringing phone and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Hey, are you mafia connected?"  
  
"Lorelai, I was just going to call you."  
  
"Answer the question slick."  
  
"Well, not that I know of. I do have an uncle that lives in New Jersey."  
  
"Is his name Guido, Soprano or Corleone by any chance?"  
  
"Nope, his name is Richard Danes. What's going on over there anyway?"  
  
"Well, it seems that we had a small wedding planned for mid September and all of a sudden it's off. Just seemed a little coincidental to me."  
  
Luke smiled. "Or fate has stepped in."  
  
"You don't believe in fate remember? You don't believe in fate or planning ahead."  
  
"You got me on both counts."  
  
"So no mafia connection?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ooo-kay. How's the diner?"  
  
"Amazingly good, another twist of fate."  
  
"Again that word. How so?"  
  
Luke waved at Babette as she walked out the door. She had gotten them connected so she was pleased.  
  
"Seems Babette is concerned about you. You've been working so hard at the inn that she hasn't seen you for the last couple of days. She thinks I need to come out there and rescue you. Especially since I've been off fishing while you've been working your fingers to the bone."  
  
"Ahh, now that's a friend."  
  
"Nope that's one of the town gossips trying a little fishing on her own."  
  
"Or a little match making. I'm surprised the word is so slow getting out. We're engaged and planning the wedding and they don't know we're dating yet. Sookie must be bursting at the seams keeping all of that in."  
  
"Maybe you better go relieve some of that pressure. So do you need rescuing tonight?"  
  
"Not really but we can let her think that I do. Everything went fine here without me. Although I think Sookie thought I might be a little more upset about the wedding cancellation."  
  
Luke laughed. "So I guess the New Menu needs a little alteration?"  
  
"The New Menu has already been changed."  
  
"Good to hear. So you want to do something later? I have paper work to catch up on. Not sure how long it will take."  
  
"I have a ton of my own paper work to do. And Sookie is in a tizzy about a luncheon tomorrow. We were thinking we'd both stay late and get some work done. Tomorrow night would be better for me."  
  
"Tomorrow night it is. I feel the real world creeping in."  
  
"Yep, we're back. It's sucks too."  
  
Luke laughed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You have a lot of making up to do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Off fishing while I work my fingers to the bone. How insensitive."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and went to look for Sookie. She found her muttering to herself as she ran around the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, we need a break. How about a quick bite now that the hungry crowd has been fed?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. And you can fill me in on your romantic little trip."  
  
"And you can fill me in on why no one in this town seems to have gotten the word."  
  
Sookie smiled. "It's such a fun secret to keep. Everybody thought there was a little something going on the other night. Now they aren't sure. I like watching them squirm a bit."  
  
"I didn't know you had such a mean streak."  
  
"Not mean just a little innocent fun. Plus I knew you would have to answer a million questions when you got back in town or at the very least get those awful knowing stares. I just saved you from all of that."  
  
"I thank you my friend. But now the word really has to get out. Luke and I are going to be together a lot and there's this ring, and the wedding....."  
  
"The wedding...you picked a date? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Sookie squealed.  
  
"Calm down girl. This means a lot of extra work for you....that is if you want to...."  
  
"Want to? I'd be devastated if you asked anyone else."  
  
"Good. We don't have much time."  
  
"You two are in a big hurry, huh?" She smiled.  
  
"Just want to get the formalities over and get on with our life."  
  
"Lorelai this is your wedding. Hopefully, your only wedding and the most romantic day of your life. You don't say things like getting it over."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant we want to get married with a minimum amount of fuss and as soon as possible."  
  
"So we're talking spring?"  
  
"We're talking mid September. Here at the inn. I'm sliding our wedding into that space that just magically became available."  
  
"September, Lorelai that's impossible."  
  
"It's all planned. Luke and I planned it all while we were away."  
  
"Luke planning a wedding? I would have liked to witness that."  
  
"Well, it was short and sweet. It went pretty well actually-- a couple yes's, several no's with lots of grunts and groans in between. And Sookie I already found the perfect dress!"  
  
"You're kidding! I thought you were having a 'nature' get-a-way."  
  
"Have you ever known me to go anywhere and not find a place to shop?'  
  
"Point taken, I can't wait to see."  
  
"Now we just have to find dresses for you and Rory. That is if you will be my matron of honor? Rory will be the maid of honor of course...."  
  
"I'm there honey." With that Sookie gave her a huge hug. Then she grabbed some paper and started to write furiously.  
  
"Hey, Sook?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Starving here."  
  
"Oh, yeah. With all the excitement, I almost forgot."  
  
Sookie bustled around the kitchen and quickly whipped up a simple dinner for them. Sitting at the table they sketched a basic plan for the wedding. Over dessert, Lorelai even had time to share a little about their trip.  
  
Lorelai got home before eleven. She had gotten caught up on all of her paperwork and had copied Sookie's notes for her wedding. She fell into bed exhausted and slept like a baby until eight the next morning. Lorelai heard the phone ringing in the distance but she was not interested in talking to anyone that early in the morning. When she finally did drag herself downstairs, she hit the button on the answering machine.  
  
"Hey, mom. It's me. Remember your daughter Rory? Well, just in case you forgot, I'm on my way home to remind you. I'm going to stop at Grandmas. She wants me to spend the night with her. Hope you don't mind. I have to stop at the paper anyway and make plans to start work. That puts me back in Stars Hollow by tomorrow night. Can't wait to see you. Talk at you later. Love 'ya, bye."  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself and went back upstairs to take her shower. All was finally right with the world, things were falling into place.  
  
Lorelai literally flew around the inn all day. She was happy about finally getting her daughter back home and spending the evening with Luke.  
  
It was after six when Lorelai finally made it to the diner. Luke was no where to be found. She made her way upstairs and found him just ready to lock the door.  
  
"Hey stranger."  
  
"Hey yourself." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Um, nice."  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"Dinner and a movie or if you want we could...."  
  
"Talk about it over dinner, I'm starved."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to be any other way." He laughed as they headed back down the stairway. Luke helped her into the truck and they drove out of town. The conversation was lively and full of laughter as they caught up on their day apart. They both agreed it was strange not seeing each other or sleeping with each other the night before. Luke could tell how excited she was about Rory finally coming home. He was pretty happy himself although he didn't know how it was going to go for them. But he sure wasn't going to rain on her parade just yet. Plus he thought the time apart probably had done them a world of good.  
  
He took her to a little country place he had heard about. Far away from the prying eyes of anyone who lived in Stars Hollow. Word had finally started to spread and it was nice to be away from all of that. They sat outside on the patio and ate by flickering candlelight. The food was simple but good and they sat and talked and laughed. It was good just to be together again.  
  
The evening was too beautiful to waste being inside in a dark theater. They drove down the road and stumbled upon a miniature golf course. On a lark they decided to stop and play. Lorelai started out wildly swinging her club and she didn't have a clue in the fine art of putting. Luke wrapped his arms around her and taught her how to drive. He had to do it again to teach her to putt. Lorelai quickly got the hang of it and was soon beating Luke by several strokes. She rewarded him with several sweet kisses and everyone watching them smiled. They didn't notice that they were being watched. Luke took defeat well. He rewarded her victory with a stop at an ice cream place they happened upon. Lorelai ordered a banana split with extra whipped cream and two cherries. Luke got a simple vanilla cone. Lorelai took one of the cherries and popped it into his mouth pulling the stem slowly away in a sensual manner, setting the scene for the rest of this ice cream experience. They found a small table far from the building and away from the harsh lights. His cone was gone before Lorelai had made a small dent in hers. She offered him a spoonful of her treat and somehow managed to miss his mouth and smear whip cream and chocolate all over his mouth. She laughed at the sight and bent over to lick it off of his face. . Luke had never enjoyed ice cream more. He took the spoon away from her and took his own turn at feeding her. He missed her mouth as well and returned the clean up favor. They started laughing and forgot the ice cream when the kissing took over. Lorelai murmured, "I think we should go home."  
  
Luke hastily agreed and they drove back to Stars Hollow. "My house or yours?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I vote mine. At least we can have a decent breakfast."  
  
"That would imply that I might be spending the night."  
  
"That would state that you are most definitely spending the night."  
  
"Okay, if you insist."  
  
"I most definitely insist." Then he mumbled, "I missed you last night."  
  
Lorelai grinned at that admission, "Don't like sleeping alone?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good, neither do I. And by the way, I do have pop tarts."  
  
"I have eggs, bacon, pancakes, anything you could want."  
  
"You win"  
  
"Like there was ever a contest." He chuckled as he parked the truck behind the diner. They went up the stairway and Luke locked the door behind them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  


Luke switched on the small light in the kitchen and asked her if she needed anything. She shook her head yes and crooked her finger at him. He smiled and walked over to her. They fell into each others arms and she put her hand up to his face to bring his lips to hers. As they kissed her senses absorbed his wonderful masculine scent, his soap and a slight trace of cologne, and the feel of his hard muscular body. He engulfed her in the warmth of his body and she shivered when his lips trailed kisses down her neck. Lorelai groaned with pleasure as he slid his hands under her blouse. He unfastened her bra and gently released her breasts from their restraint. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. Things progressed quickly from there. Luke led her to the bed and gently pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. I am not doing all the work this time. If you want to seduce me then you have to be the aggressor."  
  
Luke laughed and rolled over on her and said, "Yes, mam, anything you say." And he proceeded with his seduction.  
  
Later as she lay contently in his arms she sighed.  
  
"Big sigh."  
  
"Pleasurable one. We're so lucky Luke."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Man of many words."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They gently kissed each other and snuggled close. She wrapped her leg around his thigh and settled her head comfortably under his chin. She stroked his chest and sighed again.  
  
Luke quietly asked, "So you want to talk?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"The wedding is all settled right?"  
  
"Yes as much as it can be this right now. Sookie is already working on the menu and planning the rest of the reception."  
  
"Good. I've put in a few calls about the honeymoon. I have some basic stuff but I think I'm going to wait and surprise you with the final plans."  
  
"I like surprises, good ones that is."  
  
"I know."  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lying here together talking about our wedding, planning our life."  
  
"Planning our life....that is what we're doing." Luke seemed surprised. "Never sat down and planned my life before. Mostly it's just happened."  
  
"Well, now there are two of us and some planning must be done."  
  
"I know. It is nice. Having someone to plan a life with. Nicole and I never did that obviously."  
  
"I'm sorry Luke."  
  
"Not your fault. We just didn't think much about the future."  
  
"I don't want to talk about her anymore. She's out of our lives, right?"  
  
"She was never in what we have going here."  
  
"Lorelai, what about Rory's dad?"  
  
"Chris? You don't have to worry about him. We hardly ever hear from him. He lives in Boston and has a new family. He keeps in touch with Rory but he's pretty much forgotten about me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey, I don't care. I did once. He was my first love and of course we share Rory. But I'm totally over him."  
  
"And Jason?"  
  
"There was never anything there to get over. He was fun for a while but that is all it was. He came into my life when I needed some one."  
  
"Why didn't you ever mention him to me?"  
  
"I don't know. He never seemed important enough to mention."  
  
"You sure gave me a hard time about Nicole. And you had a six month relationship that you never mentioned."  
  
"Are you mad about that?"  
  
"No, not mad. A little hurt I guess."  
  
"You said you knew."  
  
"The clues were all there."  
  
"He really wasn't that important to me Luke."  
  
"I know that now. But then..."  
  
"Hey, you were married."  
  
"I know. But I was slowly drowning in all that."  
  
"I tried to help."  
  
"I know. And I do appreciate everything you did, even when you hit the sore spots. I knew I was avoiding the facts."  
  
"Let's change the subject."  
  
"Okay. Are we going to talk about this elephant between us?"  
  
Lorelai looked under the covers and all around the room. "What elephant? Is it pink?"  
  
Luke smiled at her avoidance. "Who is avoiding the facts now?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "We want a baby."  
  
"Yep, plain and simple. You and I want a baby."  
  
"Think we can fit it in our busy lives?"  
  
"I'm sure of it."  
  
Lorelai looked up into his eyes. "I'm sure of it too. So when do we start seriously trying?"  
  
"I think on the honeymoon. We'll be far away from home and relaxed and it would be great if it happened then."  
  
"Romantic thought, nobody knows that side of you. I'm the lucky one, the one that gets the whole man. You still surprise me every day."  
  
Luke chuckled. "I know how you love surprises."  
  
"We're going to have a baby Luke."  
  
"Yep or die trying."  
  
"And just as I was saying how romantic you are."  
  
"I guess I should stop talking while I'm still ahead."  
  
"Night Luke."  
  
"Night Lorelai. See you at quarter to five."  
  
"Now that's just mean."  
  
"It's my life."  
  
"It's our life."  
  
"That sounds right."  
  
"It sounds perfect to me."  
  
They kissed goodnight and drifted off to sleep.  
  
On schedule, Luke rolled out of bed at quarter to five. Lorelai groaned and turned over and Luke let her sleep. When she finally woke up, there was fresh coffee and a little note propped by her mug._Lorelai,_

_The man of few words wants you to know that he loves you. And I will try to keep surprising you .  
  
Luke  
_

Luke would never know how much that little note meant to her. It was just an example of what she had been trying to tell him. Lorelai gently folded the note and tucked it in her purse.  
  
Lorelai took a shower and pulled on her clothes. When she made her appearance in the diner, everyone looked at her and smiled. Of course Babette and Patty were sitting at the table closest to the stairway.  
  
"Lorelai honey, just getting up?"  
  
"Yeah Patty, late night last night."  
  
"Luke kept you up, huh?"  
  
"We were out late last night. Luke taught me to play miniature golf. I beat the pants off him."  
  
A look passed between the two women.  
  
Lorelai thought _me and my big mouth--that just came out all wrong_. She looked over at Luke who was trying to stifle a laugh. She stuck out her tongue at him and he lost it.  
  
"So Lorelai, dear, we heard that you got some new jewelry." Babette grabbed her hand.  
  
"And some even bigger news." Patty added.  
  
"Yep, Luke and I finally decided to put all you people out of your misery."  
  
"Whatever do you mean honey?"  
  
"Ah, come on. You guys have been watching us for years, waiting for us to get together. Don't try to deny it. We're on to you, pool and everything."  
  
"Pool what pool?"  
  
"Nice try but no cigar. Luke and I are getting married in September. Tell me that you don't already know."  
  
"Why how could we? We're just now seeing the ring."  
  
"Yes, September twenty-fifth."  
  
"I thought it was the eighteenth." They both chorused.  
  
Lorelai smiled in victory. "Got 'ya."  
  
Luke walked over to rescue Lorelai. She mumbled, "What took you so long?"  
  
"So ladies, I assume we can count on your attendance?"  
  
"You bet handsome. We got our dresses last week."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now if you will excuse us, I have to feed this one so she can get to the inn." Luke put his arm around her and led her to a table.  
  
"Well, if there was ever any question it's been answered now." Luke sat down a mug and poured her coffee. "The usual?"  
  
"Thanks." She smiled up at him. They both knew every eye in the diner was on them. Luke bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Lorelai whispered, "Nice move."  
  
Luke mumbled "thanks" as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
The whole diner had cleared out by the time Lorelai had finished her breakfast. Everyone had gotten the confirmation they deemed necessary. They had seen the evidence with their own eyes.  
  
Luke sat down with her for a few minutes and they decided they were both relieved and pleased with the way they had handled it.  
  
Lorelai started to leave but turned to ask, "Hey Luke, what time is the next show?"  
  
He just laughed and remarked, "Aren't you late for work?"  
  
"Slave driver!" She pulled the door closed and waved as she walked by the window.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Babette just happened to be sitting on her front porch the night that all hell broke loose at the Gilmore house. Babette heard Luke shout something at Lorelai -- sounded like "you're crazy woman". Then Luke slammed the door and got into his truck. He took off so fast that his tires squealed when he hit the pavement. Lorelai followed him outside but he and his truck were already out of sight. It was a warm summer night and the full moon illuminated Lorelai's porch. Babette noticed that Lorelai dropped heavily into the chair on her front porch and put her head in her hands. Ordinarily Babette would have run over there but something told her that Lorelai needed to be alone. Soon Lorelai got up and walked into her house. Her house went dark at the same time as a cloud blocked the moonlight. Babette took that as another bad omen. She hurried inside to call Patty. It was a little after nine and she knew Patty had a late night yoga class that would have just let out. Patty was just turning out the lights when the phone rang. As she picked up the receiver, Luke's truck came barreling around the corner, his headlights flashing in her windows and lighting up the whole studio.  
  
"Hey Patty, something's going on with Stars Hollows love birds and it doesn't look good."  
  
"I just saw Luke come home. I don't think I've ever seen him drive that fast. What do you know?"  
  
"Nothing, he just called her a crazy woman and slammed out the door."  
  
"Probably just a little lovers spat."  
  
"I hope so. We've worked so hard to get them this far, we don't need them derailing that now."  
  
"I'll meet you at the diner early tomorrow and we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"See 'ya then. We got to nip this thing in the bud." Babette hung up the phone and walked over to the window to check Lorelai's house again. The lights were still out and the jeep was still there. Babette figured all the excitement was over for the night so she turned in early too. Tomorrow would be a busy day indeed.  
  
Luke burst into the dinner startling Caesar. Luke mumbled something about the next day. "Open or don't open, I don't care. I'm out of here for a couple days. If anyone asks, Luke's _where-a-bouts_ is none of their damn business."  
  
Luke stormed upstairs threw a few things in a bag and he was on the road again in ten minutes flat. Caesar watched him tear off in the old green truck and shook his head. This just had to have something to do with Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai was wide awake when the early morning light finally came through her window. She had woken up several times during the night and reached for Luke but he was never there. She decided she couldn't lay there any longer and quickly dressed and headed out. She couldn't resist a quick detour by the diner and found it strange that Luke's truck wasn't parked in its usual place. She continued on to work. When she walked into the Dragonfly kitchen, Sookie was surprised to see her.  
  
"Hey honey, couldn't sleep? All those wedding plans running around in your head?"  
  
"Morning Sook, I need coffee."  
  
"Coming right up. You don't look so good."  
  
"Rough night."  
  
"That's normally a good thing", Sookie teased.  
  
"Rough night Sookie, leave it at that."  
  
Sookie handed her a mug of coffee. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Pleeease, something hot that will make this constant pounding in my head go away. I think someone is building a friggin high rise up there."  
  
"Sure honey." Sookie knew when to back off with the questions. She quickly whipped up some eggs and toast and set it before Lorelai. "Have you got much going on today?"  
  
"Nope, I have to take care of a few things and then I'm heading home. You can take care of everything else, right?"  
  
"Sure, take all the time you need."  
  
Lorelai ate, mumbled 'thanks' and started to walk toward her office. She stopped at the door and asked, "Hey, Sookie, has Jackson ever called you a crazy woman?"  
  
"Daily. Let's face it, we are both crazy women. Look honey, you and Luke have been through a lot the last six months. He's been married, separated, married again, cheated on and now divorced. He just discovered he's in love with his best friend and that she loves him back. It's understandable that you two are feeling the pressure right now. The inn just opened and you're planning a wedding, it's just nerves. Perfectly natural but you can't let it ruin what you've got. Believe me its normal and it will go away. This is so right Lorelai, you have to know that. He has to know it too."  
  
Lorelai smiled feeling a little bit better about things. Sitting at her desk, her mind was definitely not on the work that was piled in front of her. She paid a couple bills and made a couple calls and then she headed back home. She drove by the diner but Luke's truck still wasn't there. When she got home she gave Liz a quick call.  
  
"Hey Liz, you haven't heard from Luke by any chance?"  
  
"Not since last week. You guys okay?"  
  
"Yes or at least we will be when I find him."  
  
"Well, when he was young and got in a snit he always liked to get away. Not sure where that would be now but back then it was always fishing."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "It still is. Thanks, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Won't be long until the wedding, don't let him mess that up Lorelai."  
  
"Hey, if anyone were to mess it up it would be me."  
  
"Good luck finding him."  
  
"Thanks.' Lorelai hung up the phone and without question knew exactly where to find him. She took a few minutes to pull on some shorts and a tee shirt. The weather was unbearably hot and humid and she had a long drive ahead of her.  
  
Lorelai jumped in her jeep and headed north. Driving fast and thinking about what she was going to say made the trip go quickly. Smiling at her own detective work, she pulled the jeep up beside Luke's green truck. Lorelai jumped out of the jeep and headed up to his front door. She tentatively knocked and soon heard his heavy approach.  
  
Luke opened the door and seemed surprised to see her but didn't hesitate to invite her in.  
  
Lorelai walked into the familiar room and then looked directly at Luke. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Luke what's the big idea of running out on me last night?"  
  
""Why are you here?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"I now why you're here."  
  
Lorelai asked, "Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"To finish what you started last night....the _bye Luke it's been fun but now it's time to move on_ speech."  
  
Lorelai was shocked. "What? You think I'm going to..."  
  
"Come on let me have it. I've been preparing myself for it all night. Let's get it over with."  
  
"And you called me the crazy one! Why would you think I don't want to be with you anymore? Last night we were just talking about you moving in and now you think we are over? Where is that coming from?"  
  
"You...you said you didn't want me to move in."  
  
"I said I didn't want you to move in before the wedding. There's not enough space for you right now."  
  
"No place for me in your life."  
  
Lorelai gently smiled. "No place for your stuff in my house. You're already deeply entrenched in my life mister." She quietly added. "In case you haven't noticed."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"I said I needed some time to sort things out. Not things about us you idiot. Stuff in my closet, my drawers, the bathroom, to make room for your stuff."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Look Luke, cut me some slack here. It's just been Rory and me for twenty years now, eight of those in that old house. And I've never shared my closet with anyone....ever. Its an intimate thing...sharing a closet."  
  
"Sharing a closet is intimate? Lorelai, we've been sleeping together for weeks. I've had my lips, my mouth, my tongue on and in every part of your body and I might add you have had your mouth on pretty much every part of mine. And you think sharing your stupid closet is intimate?"  
  
"Yes, to me, having never shared a closet....having your flannel next to my shirts and your underwear next to mine in the drawers...that's pretty intimate. It's the final step in us getting together and I need time to make room. For your stuff and you!"  
  
A smile slowly passed over his face when he realized what she was saying. "So I totally over reacted to..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And you just need time to..."

"Finally he sees the light." She walked over to him and he took her in his arms. "I just need these last few weeks to get my house ready for my new room mate." She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"I'm an idiot."  
  
"Yep, you are. But you're my idiot."  
  
They kissed for a few minutes and ended up laughing about their first official fight.  
  
"Hey since you're here, you _are_ going to spend the night?"  
  
"Well, if I'm invited."  
  
"You are."  
  
"In that case, sure." She snuggled into his chest. "I missed you last night, you big knucklehead."  
  
"I missed you too. That was one long night."  
  
"Yeah, for me too. Sookie said it was probably just pre-wedding nerves."  
  
"You told Sookie? Now everyone will know what an idiot I am."  
  
"I just told her you called me a crazy woman."  
  
"You are a crazy woman, you both are. You two are the Lucy and Ethel of Stars Hollow."  
  
"And that would make you and Jackson: Ricky and Fred."  
  
Luke laughed, "Well, at least I get to be the good looking one." Luke pulled away. "Hey how about a swim? Perfect time of day for it, the sun is just starting to set."  
  
"That would be great after the bizarro day I just had. But I didn't bring my suit."   
  
"He asks again, how about a swim?"  
  
"She answers, I would love it."  
  
Luke peeled her shirt off and then her shorts. She did the same to him and then he pulled her bikinis off and his boxers. Hand in hand they headed down to the lake, stopping only to pick up a blanket and a couple of towels.  
  
Luke jumped in without hesitation. "Come on in."  
  
Lorelai shouted from the shore, "It looks cold."  
  
"I'm not going through that again. Do whatever you want, stand there or come in. Either way I win. They view from here is beautiful."  
  
"You are a dirty old man."  
  
"No, I'm a man who enjoys Mother Nature and all her wonders. And right now I'm looking at one of her best."  
  
"Flattery sir, will get you everywhere." And with that Lorelai jumped into his waiting arms. He pulled her closely into his body and they kissed and laughed and kissed again. Even though the water was cool their bodies grew warmer by the minute. Luke soon pulled her out of the water and led her to the blanket. He didn't bother with the towels, he just pulled her wet body down to him on the blanket. Luke ran his hands along her curves, enjoying the sensual feel of his wet hands gliding over her wet body. He kissed her deeply and she met his every move with one of her own. And soon they were hot and heavily into lustful, shameless sex.  
  
Breathing heavily, they lay looking into each others eyes. She smiled at him and murmured, "Luke, that was incredible. Maybe we should fight more often, nothing quite like make-up sex."  
  
"Don't say that. Last night was the worst night of my life. All the way up here all I could think of was how screwed up my life had become. I even thought of closing the diner and moving up here. But then I opened the door and all I could see was you. There wasn't a room inside or a place outside that we hadn't shared some sort of moment. I even slept sitting up in a chair because I couldn't bear to sleep in that bed."  
  
"At least you slept."  
  
"No, not really, that was one long night."  
  
"Tell me about it. You know you could have avoided all of it if you just wouldn't have stormed off."  
  
"I know. But you've known me how many years? Have you ever known me to be patient or reasonable about anything?"  
  
"Next time just stay around until we talk things out."  
  
"There is not going to be a next time."  
  
"You and me together... there are going to be lots of times. But if we talk about it..."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Good. I can't believe you just told me that I'm right." Lorelai kissed him deeply and settled her head on his chest. "So last night was bad?"  
  
Luke chuckled, "Remember the night you bailed me out of jail? Multiply it by a hundred."  
  
"Did you beat up a car for me?"  
  
"Very funny." Luke pointed to a stack of firewood. "Yesterday that was a tree."  
  
She laughed at the sight of the huge stack of wood. "Guess we're set for the winter."  
  
"Hey, Luke..."  
  
"Let me guess. Now that one hunger has been taken care of..."  
  
"We just burned a lot of calories mister. We have to build our strength up for later."  
  
"In that case, let's go make dinner. So we can get to the _later _part."  
  
"You have a one track mind."  
  
"When it comes to you, I'm afraid I do."  
  
"Ahh, that's sweet." Lorelai laughed and stood up.  
  
Luke gave her a long approving glance. Lorelai grinned, "Stop that."  
  
"Never."  
  
She reached out to pull him up and they headed toward the outside shower. They showered and quickly dried off. Lorelai pulled on his tee shirt and he pulled on his jeans and they headed into the kitchen to scrounge a quick meal.  
  
"Hope you like fish. I spent the hours I should have been sleeping down at the lake."  
  
"Was that before or after you cut down that poor defenseless tree?" Lorelai opened the small refrigerator and found some vegetables in the freezer. "I think we have dinner."  
  
Luke grilled the fish and Lorelai quickly steamed the veggies. Dinner was quick and the clean up fast. By then the moon was bright in the sky and they headed back outside. Lorelai stood on the porch and took in the view. The moonlight bounced off of the lake and the trees were swaying in the evening breeze. Wildflowers were blooming everywhere and there was a small family of rabbits munching on the lower petals.  
  
"It's so beautiful here."  
  
Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "And it's all ours."  
  
It took Lorelai a moment to figure out what he was saying. "Ours?"  
  
"Yep, everything you see, it's ours. Got the papers in the mail yesterday."  
  
"Oh, Luke, it must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"The guys deeded it to us, early wedding present. There are a couple of stipulations."  
  
"Stipulations being?"  
  
"Number one, you and I have to get married and the guys have to be there to witness it."  
  
"No problem there, they are already on the list. Next?"  
  
"We guys still get a couple weeks each year to come do guy stuff, get away from the old ball and chain..."  
  
"Old ball and chain?"  
  
"Their words not mine."  
  
"No problem with that one either. The _ball and chain_ probably will need a little time for herself."  
  
Luke sheepishly added, "And there's even a bonus."  
  
"A bonus? I'm afraid to ask."  
  
"They'll throw in the boat if I get you pregnant the first year we're married."  
  
"You have some really strange friends." She smiled up at him a little coyly. "But I have no problem with that one either. I mean I know how much that boat means to you."  
  
"Good, because the thought of losing that boat..." He chuckled and tightened his arms around her. Luke and Lorelai both felt a special tingly feeling when they talked about having a baby together.  
  
They sat on the porch swing and slowly rocked back and forth. She snuggled close to his chest and in the warmth of his embrace she drifted off to sleep. Later he woke her up and they headed up to that big warm bed that awaited them up in his room – up in their room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Lorelai and Luke spent the next few weeks alternating nights between her house and his. Whenever she had trouble finding something, she knew she had left it at his place. Luke knew several of his flannels were hanging in her closet and that his boxers were neatly folded in one of her drawers. And they both agreed that it was a crazy way to live, but it was also very nice  
  
Life was pretty good in Stars Hollow. Everyone stared at the pair of them when they went out together but they didn't say much. All the townies seemed to be pretty happy about it and the novelty was finally starting to wear off. Their coupling was totally expected and now it was a done deal. Taylor had won the pool of course. That irritated the heck out of Luke but Lorelai found it funny. Taylor had wasted no time in telling Nicole and Luke had received a note from her. It had been formal and cold but she had wished them well. Jason had never shown up again. Rumor was that he had moved to New York. Luke joked that maybe he and Nicole would meet there. They seemed like two of a kind.  
  
Lorelai's parents were trying to work it out. They were sleeping in the same house again although not in the same bed yet. She and Luke had met them for dinner one night and shared their news. Richard had seemed surprised but Emily said she had seen it coming for a long time. Both of her parents seemed honestly pleased about the engagement. They both knew Luke was a good man and that he also loved Rory like a daughter. Emily offered to help plan the wedding but Luke and Lorelai explained that it wasn't necessary. Not much planning was needed and most of the decisions had already been made -- wedding at the inn, Sookie catering, the first night spent in the honeymoon suite, and then off to Aruba for gambling, shopping and relaxing in the sun. They didn't mention that Lorelai had just gone off the pill and they would be seriously trying to expand their new family. They were both sort of giddy about that. They had talked about it every night for days and now they couldn't wait to make it happen. Lorelai had warned him that their nice little life would never be the same. But Luke thought it was worth the chance. When Luke had finally admitted just how much he wanted to be a father, Lorelai had thrown the pills away that very night. The sex had continued to be wonderful....each time better than the last as they learned even more about pleasing the other. Trying to get pregnant just made it all the sweeter.  
  
Rory finally made it home. She brought the jerk with her. Lorelai found him to not be a jerk at all, although Luke bristled a bit when ever he touched Rory. Lorelai teased him about being a protective father. Rory loved the job at the newspaper and sometimes stayed in town with her grandparents. On those nights Luke and Lorelai already felt like an old married couple. They didn't have to worry about the noise, their attire or sneaking off to make love whenever they were in the mood. And lately, they were in the mood a lot.  
  
Rory's boyfriend often visited her when she stayed with her grandparents. Richard and Emily liked him and usually invited him to stay over. They didn't know that on those nights he silently stole into Rory's room. They would have been mortified. But Rory loved him and sleeping with him was wonderful. Lorelai knew what was going on. She didn't fully approve but she didn't feel she could say much. They were young but really seemed to love each other. She made sure Rory was on a safe and permanent form of birth control. Lorelai kept her fingers crossed that the only pregnant Gilmore Girl would be her.  
  
Luke and Lorelai getting married was the biggest thing that had happened in Stars Hollow in years. It was a beautiful fall afternoon, warm and sunny and the whole town turned out. Many tears were shed but everyone agreed that there had never been a more beautiful or a more meaningful wedding. The couple had written their own vowels and repeated them solemnly to each other; quietly, distinctly and with eyes only for each other. It was almost too private a moment to witness. But when the minister finally introduced the newly married couple, everyone clapped and cheered. Luke beamed with pride and Lorelai exuded pure joy and happiness. They walked down the aisle holding hands and when they walked out into the sunshine he pulled her into a passionate kiss. A more personal one than the kiss they had shared in front of their guests.  
  
The reception ran long into the night. Liz and TJ came and Liz took credit for having started it all. Jess came to be Luke's best man. Rory and her new guy were there. Everybody noticed that they were solidly joined at the hip. Jess was envious but hid it well. Dean never looked her way. He had stayed with Lindsay and they were still trying to work it out. Luke's fishing buddies tried to convince Lorelai that she had just made a huge mistake. Having lived with Luke for years, they gave it a few months. Lorelai teased back that they had lived with him but never _slept_ with him so they shouldn't talk. The guys told Luke he was a very lucky man and didn't deserve such a beauty. And of course, they dangled the boat keys in front of the couple. Luke laughed but Lorelai just smiled sweetly, pretending she didn't know what they were doing.  
  
Everyone thought that Lorelai glowed with happiness because of the wedding. But the truth was that she and Luke had accomplished their goal. She had just found out that morning that she was pregnant. The timing was a little off but it didn't matter. Lorelai had whispered the news to Luke during their first dance....a waltz of course. It seemed appropriate somehow to tell him then. The first time they had danced together at Liz's wedding had started this whole chain of events. Luke had stopped in the middle of the dance and taken her into his arms and kissed her. The guests thought that it was because he had finally gotten his dream. And truthfully, it was........  
  
Eight months later Lorelai gave birth to twins – Madison Lorelai and William Lucas, both dark haired beautiful babies. She had waddled all over town for months and Luke had watched over her like a hawk. He had spent every spare moment building a new wing onto their old house because she couldn't bear to leave it. He had broken down and bought a mini van but kept the old green truck. Like her house, he couldn't bear to let it go and drove it whenever he was alone. As the twins grew up it was obvious that Luke and Lorelai had spawned their exact duplicates. Will was quiet, quick tempered and a boy of few words who turned into a handsome man who observed more than he spoke. Madison was a mischievous little tot with long dark hair and a smile that never stopped. She grew into a dark haired beauty that charmed everyone with her sparkling personality. Luke shot daggers at any young guy who dared to pursue her. As different as they were, they were the best of friends. They were inseparable during their teenage years, attended the same college and shared an apartment the whole four years.  
  
Luke and Lorelai were married over fifty years. It was a long and happy union but it wasn't totally without turmoil. Everyone in town knew when things weren't going well in the Dane's household. Luke would grump around the diner, muttering to himself and barking at his customers. Then he would just up and leave in the middle of the afternoon, buy half of the stock from the flower shop and head home. The next morning he would show up with a goofy grin on his face and offer free coffee to all. The pattern only changed twice. Those two times Lorelai showed up in the middle of the dinner rush with her arms full of red roses. She dragged him up to the old apartment and neither were seen again until late the next morning. When they did reappear, they tried to hide their grins as they put vases of roses on each table. No one ever figured out what those battles had been about although there was much speculation. Their fights were stormy and hot but quickly over. They just couldn't stay away from each other. The spark that had taken so long to ignite burned brightly until the end of their married life.  
  
Luke and Lorelai finished off their years in that house. They watched the twins grow and go off to college. Rory married her jerk and presented them with three grandchildren. Her jerk turned out to be a real catch--one of the Boston Fairchild's—Cameron Chase Fairchild III to be exact, third generation Yalie and equal partner with his father in a small but very prosperous family company. Rory dated him for six months before she realized all of that. Needless to say, Richard was very pleased.  
  
The twins went out into the world, married and gave them six more grandchildren. Every weekend all their kids came home bringing spouses and the grandchildren. The house never lacked of love or laughter. They all enjoyed hearing all the tales of how their grandparents met and fell in love. Although they couldn't quite believe their grandparents had ever been that young, they never doubted the love, it was still so obvious.

Many summer weekends and some summer vacations were spent at the cabin with the kids. But mostly Luke and Lorelai would sneak there when they wanted to be alone. They swam naked and made love on the shore, the hot tub and sometimes the bed. The children knew not to visit when their parents were up there all alone. It was their personal private retreat.  
  
Luke and Lorelai died together when they were in their nineties. They had flown to Aruba to revisit the place of their honeymoon. After breakfast they would walk the beach. Every afternoon they sat by the water holding hands. Most evenings they made love...not hot like it once was but sweet and tender. On the return trip, the plane went down over the ocean. Realizing those were probably their last few minutes together, they had grasped hands and smiled into each others eyes.  
  
All of Stars Hollow mourned their loss, but they all agreed that it was exactly the way it should be. They had enjoyed a long, happy, and fruitful life. No one could imagine either of them living without the other. They were sure that Luke and Lorelai were in heaven looking down on all of them.....getting the last laugh in deed.  
  
Rory was devastated to lose both of them at the same time. But she too couldn't imagine either of them without the other. She actually knew that they had been granted their wish. It was always a long standing feud between her mom and Luke -- who would go first. She had only seen her mother apologize twice to Luke for any of their fights. The first happened shortly after the twins were born. Lorelai had thought she might be pregnant again. When it turned out to be a false alarm, she had suggested to Luke that they have another. But he thought they should be happy with the three healthy happy children they already had. He wanted them to be able to travel before they got too old to enjoy it. The second and bigger blow out had been over who would go first. Lorelai wanted Luke to promise that she could go first. Luke went into full rant mode about fighting about something they had no control over and had stormed out of the house. Lorelai had collapsed on the sofa in tears. But the tears soon turned to laughter as she realized she was asking for the impossible. She had marched out of the house straight to the florist and bought every red rose they had in the place. Then she had gone to the diner and hadn't appeared again until the next day, happy and giggly like a young school girl.  
  
Her mother was her best friend and her life's blood. As long as Rory could remember Luke had been a major part of her life. They had always been a family even before the marriage. Rory, widowed the year before, moved into the old house and kept an eye on the running of the Dragonfly. Her children had taken over the day-to-day operation. They wanted to keep their grandparents dream alive. Luke and Lorelai were buried on the grounds of the Dragonfly so that they would always be a part of the place they loved so much.  
  
In Lorelai's office at the Dragonfly, surrounded by pictures and mementos of her mother's long life, Rory penned a best selling novel about the crazy beginnings and the wonderful life-long love affair of a couple named Luke and Lorelai.  
  
She ended the book with this simple sentence.

_The man of few words wants you to know that he loves you. And I will try to keep surprising you_.

(Rory had found the note tucked away in Lorelai's jewelry box. It was yellowed with age but in perfect condition. )

And then she had added one of her own. 

_The man of few words loved her his whole life. And kept the surprises coming until the very end_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the front of the book was this simple dedication--

Thanks Luke for loving my mother so much.

Thanks mom for shaping the woman that I have become.

Thank both of you for giving me such a rich full life and setting such a wonderful loving example.

I love you both in death as I did in life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have married this couple so many times I just couldn't face another wedding scene. And I do have a life other than this story so.....  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Too sappy?? Hey it is fan fiction!! But you can always count on a happy ending from me. I too could never imagine Luke without Lorelai, or Lorelai without Luke.  
  
And for the two questions about the title, just having fun with you. Disgarded is not a real word....sort of a combination of disregarded and discarded.... You can see in the real title it does say discarded.  
  
Just a little tale of how one night changed lots of lives.  
  
Now for the best part......Season Five......ASP bring it on!!! She's much better at this than I am.


End file.
